


The Superfriends Converse with Lena

by JAGWriting (JeezusGut)



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Essentially the Superfriends adopt Lena, Established Relationship, F/F, F/M, Gen, Mostly brotps, Mostly conversations, Sanvers - Freeform, SuperCorp, Though not the focus
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-20
Updated: 2017-08-11
Packaged: 2018-11-16 16:04:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 31,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11256315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JeezusGut/pseuds/JAGWriting
Summary: The Superfriends all take a turn at their own "shovel talk" with Lena Luthor after learning of her romantic involvement with Kara.





	1. Alex

**Author's Note:**

> Alex is the first one to approach Lena after Kara reveals that they are dating. Their meeting is surprising for both parties.
> 
> So, first fic, unbeta-ed, slightly edited, etc.

Chapter 1: Alex

  
“Meeting with A.A.D.” _That couldn’t possibly be right_ , thought Lena. She was positive Jess had blocked off her entire morning to meet with German investors. It had been in her schedule for the last two weeks; she was certain of it. Hell, Lena was sure that she had actually managed to rattle even Kara’s sunny demeanor with her preparation for this meeting. And yet Wednesday’s agenda had no urgent or vital appointments save for a meeting with A.A.D., whoever that was.

“Jess, did you alter today’s schedule for any reason?” Lena asked through her intercom. It wouldn’t be completely abnormal for a situation to arise that would cause Jess to alter plans. Though she hoped the investors were not second guessing their interests. There was only so much bad press or financial shifts that L-Corp could weather.

Jess’s response was quick. “No, Miss Luthor. Should I make some alterations to today’s agenda?”

Lena could hear Jess queuing up her scheduling applications ready to meet whatever mercurial tendencies her boss was about to partake in. “No, Jess, that won’t be necessary. I thought there was supposed to be a different meeting today. Don’t worry about it. Just inform me of when this A.A.D. figure arrives.”

“Of course, Miss Luthor. I will keep you appraised.”

“Thank you, Jess.”

A.A.D. Not even an actual name. Who had been able to sneak onto her calendar without even giving a full, real name? Hopefully this wouldn’t be too much trouble.

***

  
It had been a relatively quiet morning until her single appointment had apparently decided to show up. Lena could hear a flurry of activity and barely restrained voices outside her office. She immediately recognized Jess’s “dealing with an annoying client/board member/general ass” voice asking what the other person was doing here. Lena swore that she recognized the respondent’s voice as they answered something about an appointment. It sounded familiar; a bit gruff, demanding, authoritative, but Lena could not quite place it.

Jess quickly entered her office, distraught and concern sketched onto her face. “Uhm, Miss Luthor, there is someone here claiming to be your next appointment, but there must obviously be some error. I will take care of it and try to minimize any possible fallout, I assure you.” Jess was almost sheepish in her presentation completely unlike her usual composed and calm persona. Whoever was on the other side of the door had managed to fray Jess and that was enough to cause Lena concern. She had no time to ponder on it further as her door was pushed with sufficient force to send Jess forward a few steps.

“I’m not lying! Lena Luthor, Wednesday: 9:30 appointment with A.A.D. I’m A.A.D. Agent Alex Danvers. Me!” exclaimed the short haired, reddish brunette while holding up a badge and pointing to herself. It should be a ridiculous sight: the tall woman in standard “G-man” attire barreling into the Luthor’s office almost knocking down Lena’s assistant in the process. It would be were it not for the determined, nearly murderous, look in the woman’s eyes as she stared down both Lena and Jess anticipating the possible prospects of being denied her meeting.

Jess spared a glance to Lena waiting for her response. Her panic button was firmly in hand just waiting for Lena to give any of the fourteen agreed upon emergency signals to summon security protocols. There were few people in her life that Lena trusted and even less within her own company. Jess was the rare exception and seeing her place herself between Agent Danvers and Lena made her keenly aware of the certainty of her decision to trust her secretary. _Really need to give her another raise and probably a few more vacation days_ , considered Lena.

“Miss Luthor, should I call security?” asked Jess barely hiding the concern and anxiety in her voice.

“No, Jess, I’m sure that won’t be necessary. After all, Agent Danvers seems to have an appointment,” Lena replied. “Please, return to your desk and see if our guest would like anything.”

Jess simply nodded her acceptance though her fingers did not move from the emergency signal device. She asked Alex if she wanted anything to drink, without any real conviction or enthusiasm for the gruff agent, before exiting the office closing the doors behind her. Alex was barely able to answer her “No” before Jess was gone leaving her and Lena awkwardly standing near the entrance to Lena’s office. Lena was the first to break the silence.

“So Agent Danvers, what can I do today for the FBI?” Lena asked as she quickly returned to her desk. She hastily went through the news stories and reports she had looked over the last few days. Nothing came to mind that would warrant a government agency looking into L-Corp. At least, nothing obvious, but who knew what random conclusions would be jumped to when the Luthor name was concerned. It wouldn’t be the first time Lena lost precious hours of peace and productivity to answer asinine questions concerning her family and company. Alex followed silently behind Lena until she had comfortably returned to her desk. The agent, on the other hand, remained stoic and standing, arms crossed, staring down toward the unfazed CEO. The intimidation tactic was proving ineffective since Lena had learned to keep her emotions in check and face neutral from Lillian and Lionel. Compared to them, whatever the agent in front of her could try would be a comfortable spring day to Lena.

“You’re dating my sister, Kara Danvers.” It wasn’t a question, simply a declaration of fact. The cool, calm demeanor that Lena exuded temporarily broke. It was like a record scratch scarcely noticeable to any layman. Unfortunately, neither woman present would ever be considered a simpleton by any stretch of the imagination. Lena knew she had lost her composure for a moment before returning to her impersonal CEO façade. Lena knew Alex had seen the temporary exposure. Alex knew that Lena knew Alex had seen her break. For the first time in perhaps her entire life, Lena was at a loss of how to proceed. Her mind raced with attempting to explore every possible scenario that could play out. She was about to attempt a response when Agent Danvers continued speaking.

“I also know that you are aware of my sister’s extracurricular activities concerning bright blue and red colors and a rather well known ‘S’ shaped insignia.” If Lena had had anything in her hands, she was certain it would have been crushed by the sheer force of shock to her system. Of course, she knew about Kara’s other identity as Supergirl. How could she not? She had spent some time with both of them nearly every week since arriving at National City. Even without Kara’s verbal slip ups (seriously flew here on a bus?), inability to explain, or hide, her impossible calorie consumption, or sudden need to run off mere seconds before Supergirl shows up, Lena had always taken particular notice to her two friends’ appearances (Kara’s cardigans did little to hide her arms), mannerisms (it was always amusing to make Supergirl blush and fumble), and personalities (both bore a recognizable sadness beneath the optimism and smiles) to not realize they were one and the same. Still, to have someone confirm Lena’s assumptions was alarming and a bit disappointing though the latter was most likely due to the fact that it was Kara’s sister and not Kara that was the one confirming her suspicions. Lena would not quite fold just yet, however. She was too much of a Luthor to do so.

“Agent Danvers, I’m not sure what you are alluding to but I assure that I have no idea what you…” Lena was cut off by a sharp hand raised. The stern gesture and even sterner glare thrown at her by Alex was clear that this was not to be a debate or mutual conversation.

“Yeah not gonna fly this time, Luthor. I know what I know.”

Perhaps it was the feeling of being blindsided and trapped by Agent Danvers. Perhaps it was the sudden rise of anxiety and shame that her personal life was laid bare in front of her. Perhaps it was simply the invocation of her family name that spurred her. Whatever the reason, Lena was done with allowing Agent Danvers run this meeting or conversation.

“Very well. Are you here as Kara’s sister or Supergirl’s handler?” asked Lena not bothering to hide the cold bite and disdain from her voice.

The sudden change in tone caught Alex surprisingly off guard. She had been waiting for resistance from the beginning given her, albeit limited, knowledge of the CEO. Yet, the bite had been unexpected.

“I don’t…what do you me..”

“Well, when I see her later tonight, I would like to know if I should inform Kara that her sister apparently does not approve of her romantic choices and is actively interfering with her love life or tell Supergirl that the clandestine government agency she works with monitors her personal life and does not want her interacting with certain individuals. Or most likely just anyone with the surname Luthor. Also, please inform the DEO that the next time they try to hack into L-Corp I will personally make sure that several viruses and trace worms will find their way into your servers on top of filing every possible lawsuit you can imagine. I have very highly paid, highly skilled, and extremely vicious and bored lawyers on payroll waiting for an excuse to make their name by winning a concrete case against a government entity.”

The room dropped several degrees as the two women stared one another down. Whatever leverage or upper hand Alex thought she held vanished at that moment. Frankly, Alex didn’t know if she should be impressed by the cold steel Lena was presenting or concerned by the inherent threat that was just lobbed her way. Of course, this entire situation concerned Kara, so mild paranoia was always going to win out.

“Did you just seriously threaten a government agency?” asked Alex. She needed as much time as she could bluff to reevaluate her strategy. Lena was not going to be the simple mark she had envisioned even with the obvious “heart eyes” she constantly threw at Kara.

“Merely returning in kind, Agent” Lena answered.

“I wasn’t threatening you, Luthor.”

“Oh, weren’t you, Agent.”

“Okay, maybe a little, but considering the circumstances…”

That was the final straw for Lena. She rose to her full height from her chair, slamming her hands on her desk, thankful that she had decided on wearing heels to the office since Alex had her sister’s height advantage over her. It was one of the many things that Lena loved about Kara: how when not wearing her signature heels they were the perfect height for Lena to tuck her head right under Kara’s chin and hear her heartbeat. It was the first sense of home and belonging that Lena had felt since her earliest days of childhood. But now. Now, height was another power play in an obvious series of power plays between the two women and Lena was getting tired of having to constantly play this game.

“And pray tell what circumstances are those, Agent Danvers. A Super and Luthor together? Is that the great catalyst for tragedy and destruction your expecting?”

“That’s not what this is about, Luthor,” replied Alex thin lipped and increasingly agitated.

“Really? Then why are you here?”

“Because your dating my baby sister and I’m afraid you’re going to break her heart, you fucking idiot!”

Silence once more enveloped the room. The rising tension and anger the two were feeling dissipated almost immediately at Alex’s revelation. Neither knew how to continue or what to say. There were several scenarios Lena had envisioned happening when she began dating Kara, and yet, somehow, she had never pictured the current one she was in. Threats, government interference, violence, even heart ache, but for Kara’s sister to barge in and so openly state her fear of what Lena might mean to Kara was not considered. And yet with all the conversations and praise Kara had for her beloved sister, maybe Lena should not have been so surprised. Even so, she couldn’t help but wonder, if had the universe been a tad kinder, would her “Alex” be willing to stand face to face with a god to have a similar conversation in the offices of CatCo. There short reprieve was interrupted by Jess’s voice on the intercom.

“Ms. Luthor, the chef regrets to inform you that the kitchen has run out of strawberries for today’s signature salad. Would blueberries be an acceptable replacement?”

Alex raised her eyebrow and tilted her head at the seeming innocuous nature of the question, particularly in comparison to their ongoing conversation.

“That will be fine, Jess. Tell the Miguel that blueberries will be more than acceptable,” Lena responded taking her seat once more. She briefly looked over to Alex before continuing to speak. “Jess, could you also bring in form SGR Reserve with two signatories, please?”

“Form 72?”

“No, form 52.”

“Are you sure, Ms. Luthor?” surprise evident in Jess’s voice.

Lena couldn’t help but chuckle at Jess’s response. It was a rather odd request all things considered, but she had a bit of a hole to dig herself out of. “Yes, Jess, I’m quite sure.”

“Alright, I’ll bring it in, right away.”

“Thank you.” Lena returned her attention to Alex gesturing her to sit back down. “I think we may have gotten off on the wrong foot. It’s obvious from that you care greatly about your sister, and I assure you that I do as well. So, please Agent Danvers, will you take a seat, and can we start over?”

Alex remained standing and posturing. This entire meeting had not gone at all how she envisioned, and, to be quite honest, Lena Luthor had managed to both impress and piss her off with the same actions in a short period of time. Alex could name only two other people who had done that and the fact that one was her sister and the other the woman she loved was actually in favor for Lena. Still, she had a mission and damned if she wasn’t going to complete it.

Alex took her seat moving her briefcase off her shoulder and placing it on the floor to her side. She didn’t have to wait long to figure out what secret message Lena and her secretary had exchanged since Jess walked in moments after Alex sat carrying a small tray. She walked straight to Lena’s desk without bothering to acknowledge Alex’s presence or the rather loud conversation that she undoubtedly had heard. No, Jess was the perfect silent, stoic secretary depositing the tray on one of the only open spaces of Lena’s desk. Alex could barely keep the surprise from her eyes as she saw what was on the, what appeared to be, silver tray. Two glasses, a small ice bucket, and what looked like an expensive bottle of Scotch. Alex stared at the pair of boss and secretary with a mixture of confusion and awe.

  
“Neat or On the Rocks?” asked Lena.

“Excuse me?” responded Alex still in a daze over the quick turn of events.

“Your preference for your drink, Ms. Danvers. Would you like it with or without ice?” asked Jess with the barest hint of annoyance. Lena gave her a warning glance, but the accompanying smirk undercut any possible perceived severity.

“Oh, um, I’ll take it “neat” I guess.”

“Of course.” Jess expertly poured three fingers worth of amber liquid into the first glass and handed it to Alex. Without asking, she then proceeded to place a large ice cube into the second glass and once more poured a generous amount of Scotch before handing it off to Lena.

“Thank you, Jess.”

“Of course, Ms. Luthor. Should I leave the form here with you or is it ready to file?”

“No, I think we’ll need a few more moments to look it over before filing it away.”

“Very well, I’ll return to my desk, right outside,” answered Jess making sure to throw one more glare toward Alex before departing.

“She’s protective,” commented Alex glass swirling in hand.

Lena smiled thinking about Jess. “Yes, she is.”

“So, form SGR 52?”

Lena actually laughed at Alex’s question. Not her reserved CEO laugh used to charm people out of money and build walls from the press. Nor the whole, unadulterated full body laugh that she shared with Kara, and Kara alone. This was somewhere in the middle: not false but still subdued. It surprised Alex. So far, Lena Luthor had managed to do little but surprise Alexandra Danvers. Though, she was beginning to understand what her sister saw when she looked at Lena.

“It’s a code between us. Scotch Glenfidditch Reserve ’52. I have a few bottles of particularly rare alcohol in my possession. Some are at my home, some are under lock and key at several banks and reserves, some are here at L-Corp, and the rest are scattered across various properties in the world. But all are reserved for special occasions,” answered Lena before taking a sip of her glass.

“I see. And what would have happened had blueberries not been an acceptable substitution for your salad?”

Lena smirked and raised her eyebrow in subtle appreciation. The simple gesture caught Alex off guard, momentarily. It held nowhere near the effect of Maggie’s dimpled smile or sarcastic recitation of her last name, but, yes, Alex was definitely beginning to understand how Kara had become caught up in Lena Luthor.

“You picked up on that?”

“Well, I am a highly trained agent.”

“Fair. To answer your question: with a rejection, Jess would have initiated a protocol where my office would lockdown and become, essentially, vacuum sealed. Immediately after, a specialized gas would have been released through the ventilation system knocking both of us out within seconds. Then, my security team would have come in, taken me to one of roughly a dozen safe houses of whose locations I am not aware of, and probably have taken you to the nearest police or FBI station,” answered Lena with the same nonchalance and cadence one would read the morning paper.

Alex stopped still, glass just touching her lips. She couldn’t tell if Lena was joking or not. Her laissez-faire CEO attitude was practically impenetrable. Alex was liking Lena Luthor more and more with each passing moment. She was actually starting to hope that the young Luthor would actually pass her test and no longer just for Kara’s sake.

“Okay, I’m pretty sure I didn’t say or do anything to merit that threat.”

“Oh, it wasn’t a threat, Agent Danvers. Merely an answer to a posed question.”

“Right.” Alex returned her own signature “Agent” smirk to the CEO and finally took the time to enjoy her offered beverage. “Holy Shit!” exclaimed Alex pulling her glass from her lips. “What the hell did I just drink?”

“Well, I believe the more common vernacular would be something along the lines of ‘expensive ass’ scotch.”

“How expensive?” asked Alex eyebrows raised in slight concern.

“About a month’s rent in a downtown high rise near the water front in National City with a good to spectacular view.”

“Shit, this bottle cost that much?”

Lena chuckled once more. “Don’t be ridiculous, Agent Danvers. That is the cost of your glass. The bottle is far more expensive.”

Alex choked on her, apparently, lavish drink hoping that none of it was wasted or lost. Lena simply continued to sip at hers waiting for the agent to continue whatever play she was making.

“So back to the game?”

“Of course, and what were we playing at again?”

“Hmm, cute. I, Agent Alexandra Danvers, am here, in no capacity as law enforcement, to ensure that you, Lena Lutessa, yes I know your middle name, Luthor do not hurt or harm my little sister, Kara Danvers. Confirm your honorable intentions and we are golden and get to go home. Right here, right now.”

Alex stared down Lena expecting a quick, succinct answer. The three seconds that Alex allocated for Lena to respond passed, and the CEO was still silent. Lena unwaveringly met Alex’s eyes with her own mentally berating herself for not responding quickly enough. Lena grabbed the bottle and liberally refilled her glass. She downed it in a single motion allowing the burn and warmth to dull her senses somewhat. Alex’s countenance went from a stare to an outright death glare as Lena continued to not respond to Alex’s inquiry. Lena refilled her third glass of Scotch though she did not toss it back in one fell swoop this time.

“I really wish I could make you that promise, Alex, but, sadly, I can guarantee you that I will at some point hurt Kara.”

“Excuse me,” Alex practically shouted. Anger rising quickly through the agent’s body.

“Unintentionally, obviously, but it will happen sooner or later.”

“Why?” growled Alex through gritted teeth.

“Because I am in love with her. Have been for quite some time, and, in my experience, it is the ones you love and that love you that cause the greatest pains one experiences in life.”

For what had to be at least the fourth time since this meeting began, Lena Luthor surprised Alex Danvers. It wasn’t how Alex expected this conversation to progress, but they were finally getting somewhere.

“That is both sad and utter bullshit, Luthor. And you know it.”

“Really? Well, I believe you, Agent Danvers, are currently dating NCPD Detective Margaret Sawyer, correct?”

Alex didn’t even try to hide the surprise in her expression. _Just how much has Kara told Lena about her, their, everyone’s life_ , thought Alex.

“Kara sought out my advice after your initial…misstep in your pursuit of the petite officer.”

_Oh, so that much. Dammit, Kara._

“You are in love with Detective Sawyer, and if Kara is to be believed, she reciprocates your affections. Has she hurt you since you two officially began dating? Have you caused her pain?”

Alex finished off her own drink and quickly refilled her glass. “Yes, more times than I would care to admit.”

“Was it intentional?”

“Of course not!” replied Alex forcing her answer out flushed with the shame of past mistakes and memories.

“Exactly. You two are in love and hurt one another. You didn’t want to, and I imagine it is one of your biggest regrets, but it still happened nonetheless. As to the why of it all. You are both highly intelligent, driven, stubborn, opinionated women with a deep sense of justice and morality who have an even deeper set of baggage stemming from your pasts and family burdened by expectations from yourselves, your families, and the world at large. Sound familiar?”

“Point made, Luthor.”

“Glad you see my position, Agent.” Lena had been honest and forthright, but her countenance was downcast and slightly solemn. She had revealed an uncomfortable truth and not to the person who truly deserved to hear it. Even so, Lena knew that for Kara and her to have any chance of a future, she would need Alex. She might not be an ally, but she needed the sister to not be an enemy. In order for that to happen, Lena would willingly drop her ingrained need to hide and deflect behind intelligence, fancy clothes, and tight lipped smile. She would open up to Kara’s sister and pray that her instincts would prove wrong.

“So you love my sister, huh?”

“That’s what you took from that entire exchange?”

“Seemed significant,” said Alex shrugging her shoulders and leaning back into her seat.

“Yes well, I do. I am fairly certain I have been slowly falling in love with Kara since she walked into my office with her cousin.”

Alex chose to ignore the revelation of Lena knowing Superman’s identity, for now.

“Since I have not told her myself, I would greatly appreciate it if you left that particular detail out of your report or when you inevitable discuss this conversation with Kara, Agent Danvers.”

“Why haven’t you?” asked Alex. She was genuinely curious why Lena had not confessed the full extent of her feelings to Kara. Frankly, Alex was surprised that Kara had accidentally said it herself during one of the infamous rambles she tended to fall into whenever Lena came up.

“Because even with my limited romantic experience, I am aware that confessing that you would willingly do anything for your partner and that all she had to do was ask is not appropriate behavior two weeks into dating. I am in love with your sister, Alex, and I don’t want to scare her off or make her feel like she has to reciprocate something out of the goodness of her heart that she does not feel or is not ready for. So, for now, I will gladly be what she wants and needs me to be for as long as she need because I get to be with her.” Lena returned her glass to the tray and wrapped her hands around herself trying to remain stoic and not show the anxiety and vulnerability she felt after her confession.

Alex placed her glass back on the tray next to Lena’s. “I get it now.”

Lena raised her glance back to Alex’s face unsure of what the agent was referring to. “I’m sorry. You get what now?”

“You. Well, Kara and you. I didn’t quite understand why she chose you. Why of all the people who showed interest in her and vice versa you would be the one to do it.”

“I’m afraid you have me at a loss, Agent Danvers. I did what, exactly?”

Alex leaned forward in her chair resting her elbows on her knees and clasping her hands together. “Has she told you much about when she first got here? About us, me and her?”

“Some,” answered Lena uncertain of where the conversation had turned.

“We didn’t get along. Not at first. I mean I was an only child. I wasn’t my parents’ favorite because there was no one to compete with. I got straight A’s in school and was somehow a popular kid even with being a nerd. Boys were paying attention to me, though looking back that one wasn’t as good as I once thought. I spent most of my free time with my best friend Vicki. Colleges were already looking at me even though I was barely a sophomore. Life was pretty damn good. And then Superman showed up with this little blonde girl in his arms. And everything changed.”

Lena listened enraptured by Alex’s story. She had heard something similar from Kara. And like Kara, Lena could hear the guilt and anguish underlying Alex’s words.

“I couldn’t understand. I still can’t, not really. I mean everyone’s heard the story about Krypton exploding and an entire planet, a people just gone. But she saw it. She remembers the people, the faces, everything. I didn’t treat her well when she was left with us. I was so angry and jealous that this girl was imposing herself on my life and taking my parents’ attention from me. I kind of hated her a little bit, actually. She didn’t smile for a long time. I mean she would show surprise and wonder, and there were moments of genuine joy, but her trademark, full face, bright as the sun smile…that didn’t happen for a while. It only happened, weirdly, after my father died, or left or abducted I guess. I knew I had to step up because that’s what my dad would’ve wanted. She was bullied at school. I mean she was shy and everything was too new and too much and not enough, so yeah kids picked up on how not ‘normal’ she was and were assholes. I had let them do it, at first. But after my dad was gone, I just couldn’t any more. I finally stepped up and punched some jerk who wouldn’t leave Kara alone. Apparently, I screamed out at some point that my sister was off limits from now on. I don’t even remember saying that, but Kara does. She had this huge smile on her face and almost cracked my ribs when she rushed to hug me. I was suspended from school for a few days after. My mom was livid and grounded me for two weeks. I was pissed because she was always on my case about how I was supposed to protect Kara but here she was punishing me for doing just that. It was worth it though. Just to see that smile on Kara’s face. Things got better after that. Well, at least between Kara and I. That was what first got us started as sisters.”

Lena recalled a popular, bushy haired, young boy not caring about the stares and whispers as he walked hand in hand with a little girl leading her from class to class making sure that every teacher knew she was Luthor and should be treated as such. As well, the refuge his room and hugs provided when Lillian’s barbs were too much or when the girls at boarding school learned that her first kiss was with a Michelle and not a Michael. Lena was beginning to realize just how similar the trajectories of her and Kara’s life had taken. Were it not for her concrete identity as a scientist, she might begin to seriously consider notions of fate or destiny or star-crossed love.

“Why are you telling me this, Alex?”

“Because of Kara’s smile.”

“I swear you are purposely being obtuse.”

Alex audibly laughed at that response. It was enough to trick her body into pausing the tears that had begun to form at the edges of her eyes.

“Maybe just a little. It’s the ‘big sister’ in me.”

“Charming.”

“As to why I just unceremoniously blabbered for a bit, like I said, Kara’s smile. Her real smile. She’s naturally a happy and smiley person, but she has this one smile that she rarely gives. I don’t know how to explain it, but it’s like…”

Lena interrupted, “It’s the smile she gives when she doesn’t hide or obfuscate the pain and sorrow she feels. It makes it that much brighter than her other smiles because you are allowed a glimpse of the Kara beneath the cardigans and the glasses and the cape, and you realize just how lucky you are that this incredible, astounding creature would trust you enough, care enough to let you in.”

 _Well, damn. Got it one go_ , thought Alex. She was sensing a pattern that Lena Luthor was going to keep surprising her at nearly every turn. The DEO Agent in her was sending up warning after warning that this woman was too smart, too close, and far too unknown to be considered anywhere near the vicinity of safe. But the big sister in her who watched and held Kara throughout the years during her worst of times and memories was overjoyed that maybe, just maybe, her little sister had found someone who could understand and help ease the burden Kara carried.

“Yeah, that one. She never had it with Mon. She really didn’t have it with James either. There were a few times where I thought it was present or at least possible with him, but it never came. And Adam was, well, Adam was a quick flash that went nowhere. But you, Lena, you brought it out of her after the night at the docks. You proved her right. In spite of what everyone told her, you proved your worth and her trust and I saw her shine with that smile of hers practically every time you came up in conversation since. That’s why I’m here to talk. I’m glad I came too because I see it now. Why she chose you.”

Lena remained silent looking toward Alex quizzically hoping that she would not have to voice the obvious question.

“You could have lied earlier when I told you not to hurt her. You could have taken the easy route and just agreed. Mon-el would have done it because it would have been the easy route. James would have done it, but he would have genuinely believed that he could, or should, somehow protect Kara. It wouldn’t have been out of malice, just misunderstanding like he never quite saw her fully. You, on the other hand, answered truthfully even when you knew what it could mean for you and Kara. She likes that, honesty. Even when it’s bad. But she also needs someone who can offer support without backing down or being an ass. From the little I’ve seen, I think you fit the bill, Lena. Which is good because Kara needs someone like you, wants someone like you. And I think you could use someone like her. You’re good for each other.”

“Well, I don’t know if I fully agree with that assessment, Alex, but thank you.”

Alex stood up from her chair with Lena following her example. “Yeah, well I guess you now have another Danvers ready to knock some sense into you ‘till you finally figure it out.”

“Hmph. I must say I did not expect this meeting to take such an intriguing turn, Agent. Aren’t there usually more open threats and less emotional exchange?”

“Usually, but I’m assuming you already know what will happen if you break my sister’s heart.”

“Yes, and if I were ever to do such a thing, I would gladly, and without reservation, walk into whatever deep, dark hole away from any and all traces of civilization you planned to shove me into.”

“Glad we’re on the same page then.”

“I’ll walk you out,” said Lena moving around her desk to lead Alex out of her office. Alex complied easily with the given exit. Her mission was complete, and she was satisfied with the results. There was no need to linger further.

“Oh wait, before I forget,” began Alex rummaging through the briefcase she had brought with her. “This is a peace offering.” She handed Lena the top folder from her sack. Lena took the gift in stride curious as to its contents.

“And what is this exactly?” asked Lena while opening the closed package. She found a series of simple spiral notebooks inside.

“Those are the full notes, observations, and accounts of one Kara Danvers as seen and written by Alex Danvers. Likes, dislikes, early hobbies, current interests, etc. Practically a memoir of her time on Earth with some divulged information concerning Krypton.”

Lena suddenly realized the magnitude of what she possessed in her hands. Lex had kept meticulous notes on Krypton and its inhabitants, or at least what little he could find and decipher from his years of obsession. They focused mostly on potential weaknesses or methods of harming the alien species. Lena had destroyed most of it keeping the random bits that discussed the culture, technology, and life of the lost civilization. But this, this was a Rosetta Stone into the life and mind of Kara Danvers, or Zor-el as she had recently learned.

“Alex, this is too much. I can’t accept this. I..”

“They’re copies. I have my original notes. Those are transcribed copies. I also included a few blank ones for you to fill in. Seemed like we shared the whole science brain thing, so I thought that might be something you would want.”

“Thank you,” was all Lena could sheepishly offer in response to the treasure Alex had bestowed. It was an olive branch and a rather significant one at that. Alex was already leaving having said her final goodbye, but Lena was inquisitive and, as she had just been reminded, a scientist at her core.

“Alex…”

Alex stopped with her hand on the door handle turning her body halfway to respond.

“You had two folders in your briefcase.”

“I did.”

“I’m assuming the other one was in case this meeting did not go well.”

“It was.”

“What is in it if I may ask?”

Alex smirked at the CEO recognizing the look of fear and concern and worry that she still might not be good enough. It was one she recognized in her sister when the outside world expects too much from the young woman and the pressure pushes and pulls at her in all directions, it was the look on Maggie’s face when a case of abuse or corruption or murder comes across her desk and a hundred thoughts and memories come rushing back far too quick to handle, it is the same look that Alex sees staring back at her in the mirror when Kara or Maggie or Winn or anyone of the people she calls family gets hurt when they should’ve been safe because what’s the point in being the best agent in the DEO if she can’t protect the ones she loves. Alex recognized that look and knew that whatever happened between Lena and her sister this woman in front of her was now family and was added to the list in Alex’s mind of people she would fight and die and hurt for. _The Danvers girls and their damn girlfriends. We should come with a warning._

“Ask me again in a few years and I might tell you, Lena. But, just so you know, I sincerely doubt I’ll ever have to give you this folder, and, like Kara, I’m pretty sure you’ll prove me right. Later, Luthor,” Alex said waving her hand in dismissal as she left exited Lena’s office. Lena stood glued to her spot still in awe of the meeting that had transpired. She heard the elevator doors ding open and the telling sound of it beginning its descent. Lena was so transfixed that she did not become aware of Jess’s presence until her secretary physically touched her.

“Oh Jess, I didn’t notice you there. Was there something urgent?” asked Lena as she returned to her desk.

“No, Ms. Luthor. Did you have a productive meeting with Agent Danvers?”

“Yes, quite. It was a rather illuminating conversation. Jess, could you please inquire if Kara is free for lunch later today? Whatever time she is available, I’ll make work.”

“Yes, Ms. Luthor.”

“Oh, and Jess, could you also see if you can track down Agent Danvers place of residence? I think she would enjoy having a ‘form’ delivered to her personally.”

“Of course, Ms. Luthor. I’ll get on that right away.”

“Thank you Jess,” responded Lena taking her seat. “That will be all.”

Jess left her much light, much obviously happier boss to her office and returned to her desk. She also wondered just how much more work those Danvers girls were going to make for her. Granted, if they kept having this effect on her boss, Jess really didn’t mind that much.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Random idea that would not go away. Unsure if any good, but enjoyable to write. No update schedule currently but have some notion of what each character would say/talk about. Next up, if I continue this, is Maggie.
> 
> Also, I swear this was intended to be a short drabble but then 6.5k words happened. Sorry?


	2. Maggie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A SuperCorp and Sanvers double date at the alien bar gets interrupted leaving Maggie and Lena alone for the first time. A long needed conversation ensues.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First off, did not expect the response the first chapter got. Thanks for all the comments and kudos. Hopefully, this one will be at the same quality and reception. 
> 
> So, this kind of gives Maggie a backstory, but it's mostly my own invention since the Supergirl version of the character is drastically different than the comics version.
> 
> Um, CW: for implied homophobia, implied violence. Most of it is just mentioned in passing but just in case, I'll put the warnings here.

Chapter 2: Maggie 

It had been ten days since Agent Alexandra Danvers had barged into her office for an impromptu meeting. What should have, probably, been the beginning of the end of Lena and Kara’s relationship had somehow, instead, become a rallying point. Miraculously, Alex (Lena had learned quickly that the only person that would ever be allowed to address the agent by her full first name was her mother, Eliza, and even then it was a reluctantly allowed privilege) had become an ally in the progression of the SuperCorp (apparently the tech person from the DEO Lena had worked with on occasion had a “thing” for assigning names to practically everything) romance.

Of course, Lena was grateful for the acceptance from Alex. After all, Lena was no fool, and she understood her Kara too well. Kara was a social creature by nature and circumstance. She needed her family and friends by her side. Without them, she was not fully herself or anywhere near her best. Frankly, Lena believed that would be the death toll to their budding relationship: Kara’s family’s disapproval. It was thus surprising to learn that Kara had already stood up to and against her family and friends when Lena was concerned on more than one occasion. When Kara had confessed this to Lena during her entire ramble confessing the true nature of her feelings for Lena, it had shocked Lena. She could not have imagined anyone, much less Kara Danvers, choosing her over her loved ones. If Lena was not already head over heels for the blonde reporter, she certainly would have fallen in love with her in her office at that moment. Perhaps she fell just a little deeper that afternoon.

While Kara may be a person who wanted closeness and affection from her family, Lena was very much the exact opposite. She could socialize and play a role when needed, but Lena had always been more of “lose herself in her work and go home to a warm bath and good book” kind of girl. Even in her past romantic relationships, as few as there may have been, Lena did not expect or give much in the terms of intimacy. Sex was never an issue. Lena had always managed to match her partner’s wants and expectations, and she could, and would, always handle her own needs if necessary. But the small touches and glances and smiles and simple acts of tenderness and affection: these may be commonplace for Kara, but they were new, and at times terrifying, actions for Lena.

In fact, Kara was responsible for many new experiences that Lena would never have imagined. Eating fast food Chinese, watching a movie in a theater, watching television shows while they actually are airing, having an honest to God sleepover with her girlfriend, flying without the sense of dread deep in her stomach (being held in Kara’s arms the entire time certainly helped with that one), and many more during their short time together. So, really it was no surprise that Lena found herself in an entirely unexpected circumstance that night: a double date in an alien bar with her superhero girlfriend sitting across said girlfriend’s secret government agent sister and her detective girlfriend who had earlier in the year arrested Lena. Yes, this was most certainly an experience that would not have been possible were she not dating one Kara Zor-el Danvers.

Thankfully, it had been a rather pleasant evening. True, there had been a slight incident with a large, purple, scaled alien who propped themselves up with a sense of bravado and came dangerously close to harming Lena. It wasn’t as though Lena was scared. She was a Luthor, and Luthors showed no emotion even in the face of certain death or doom. Besides, Lena was never in any real danger considering the glare Kara had thrown to the alien and any other foolish enough to try and join him. The barely perceptible sound of her heat vision charging oddly comforted Lena in the moment. Surprisingly, it was Detective Sawyer, with some aid from the bartender, which managed to diffuse the situation with a few well placed, sarcastic barbs and not so subtle reminders of her place and position among both the alien and human communities. The party was not disturbed for the remainder of their evening. Thus, the night continued without much incident with the four women drinking and exchanging stories, mostly about the Danvers sisters.

“So, Lena, has Kara told you about the time she was banned from the Midvale Fair?”

“Alex!” responded Kara trying to hide her face behind her hands forgetting that her right hand was intertwined with Lena’s own.

“No, Alex, I have not, but I would love the details,” answered Lena appraising the growing embarrassment on her girlfriend’s face raising her signature eyebrow in amusement.

“Okay, so Kara kept entering, and obviously winning, every single eating contest throughout the week. Pies, hot dogs, cakes, donuts, hamburgers, nachos: didn’t matter, she entered.”

“Hey, there were no rules against entering more than one contest. Not my fault no one explicitly stated that there were limits to how many someone could enter,” whined Kara indignantly, pout out in full force.

“True, baby sis, but it’s a little weird when a 15 year old waif of a high schooler scarfs down more food than competitive eating champions.”

Maggie, Lena, and Alex tried to suppress their giggling at the mental image of a young Kara hoisting a first place trophy in one hand while undoubtedly still eating a hotdog and probably asking if there were any left.

“So, Little Danvers was kicked out of a state fair for eating too much? Yeah, I can see that.”

“Well that wasn’t the only reason actually…”

“ALEX!” shrieked Kara somehow not drawing any attention to the table from the bar patrons.

Of course, this made the remaining two of the table that much more curious as to the full truth of the childhood story.

“Consider this payback for telling my college boyfriend about my punk phase, Kara.”

“You didn’t even like him, Alex.”

“Well, yeah obviously, but you didn’t know that at the time. Hell, I didn’t know that at the time.”

“Ugh, fine, but this means we’re even,” Kara said jokingly exasperated with her sister’s antics.

“Sure, for now.”

Lena and Maggie leaned in closer to Alex eagerly waiting for her to divulge more information. Sibling ribbing was not unfamiliar to the Danvers sisters’ girlfriends though neither could claim a healthy enough relationship beyond their early youths to still have such a connection with a any of their close kin. The time they had spent with the sisters, as short as it may be, had helped heal that wound greatly as the scene before them no longer carried the sting or regret that Lena or Maggie usually experienced.

“Alright, so Kara didn’t quite understand how bumper cars worked…”

“Kara, no?!” Lena asked not containing her shock while Maggie just snickered at the implications. Kara merely groaned at the continuation of her embarrassment.

“Yeah, she thought people were legitimately trying to hurt one another and jumped out of her car to stop two other cars from harming one another’s, as she put it, soft, squishy bodies. Of course, she put two deep, hand sized dents into the bumper cars in her attempts to play hero. That was a fun time explaining how she had an adrenaline spike that resulted in temporarily enhanced strength and reflexes. We also used that incident to try to explain the extra calories she was consuming at the eating competitions.”

The table erupted in laughter as Kara just let her head drop onto the table. This had become a common enough occurrence that M’gann made sure to sit the rowdy “Superfriends” at a reinforced table to account for Kara’s strength. She had lost a few too many tables before finally making the necessary adjustment.

“Ha ha. Oh darling, you must have been adorable,” said Lena embracing her reddening girlfriend and rubbing her hands down her arms reassuring that the laughter was all in good humor and fun.

“You Danvers girls should definitely come with a warning,” Maggie spurted out in between deep, belly laughs.

“We do,” Alex and Kara in unison smiling at one another across the table. Conversation continued to flow easily until Kara suddenly looked off into the distance focusing on some far off sound. Alex’s DEO only phone went off seconds after.

“Supergirl duties?” asked Lena. Kara returned her gaze back to her current circumstance. Kara’s countenance was replaced from the usual cheeriness she exhibited seconds before with a forlorn look of sadness and anxiety. Kara always feared that her calling as Supergirl would impede her ability to have normalcy, to have something outside her heroics, to have something, someone, she desperately wanted.

“Yeah, I’m sorry, Lee, but I have to go,” Kara barely whispered out holding the tears threatening to fall from her eyes at bay.

Lena recognized the look in Kara’s eyes. It was the same one that stared back at her in her reflection when all her anxieties and insecurities and questions concerning Kara came flaring back to the surface. Lena smiled warmly at her Kara once more questioning how such a creature could love her. She grasped Kara’s hand tightly in her own and placed her other on Kara’s cheek rubbing small circles with her thumb.

“Hey, none of that now,” Lena began keeping her voice soft and soothing. It was a voice she had only recently found in herself and seemed reserved solely for Kara. “I knew what I was getting into Kara Zor-el Danvers. I knew I’d have to share you with the world. And if you don’t get mad at me for canceling dinner because of a stupid board meeting running long then why would I ever blame you for this? Just please, darling, be safe and come back.”

Kara brightly smiled at Lena’s reassurance. She grabbed Lena’s hand at her cheek and held it close for a moment. They had not been dating, officially, for long, but the astute CEO seemed to have already developed a knack for recognizing Kara’s moods and needs, sometimes even when Kara wasn’t fully aware of them herself. Kara hoped that she provided a fraction of the comfort to Lena that the raven haired beauty offered Kara. She dragged Lena’s hand closer and kissed the inside of her wrist forgetting that this moment had more eyes than such intimacy should be privy to.

“I will.” Anything further said was unnecessary. Alex audibly cleared her throat dragging Kara back from the haze she shared with Lena.

“Kara, we gotta go, now.” Alex stated getting up from the booth but making sure to have her own quick moment with Maggie. They exchanged no words, merely glances knowing that would be enough to convey what was needed. Kara broke away from Lena’s embrace kissing the woman before joining her sister in exiting. Maggie and Lena were left at the unnamed alien bar staring off as their Danvers girls ran off into danger knowing that there was nothing they could do to stop them and oddly content in the understanding that they would never try to either.

Silence hung between the women left behind. The tension was palpable. To the outside observer, it may have even seemed sexual to a point. After all, both Lena and Maggie were attractive women known for their attraction to other attractive women. Had a random person walked by, they might have chalked up the reserved atmosphere at the table to “first date jitters” or something similar. But that was not the case. There was an awkward hesitation from Maggie where Lena Luthor was concerned. Lena had noticed it upon first encountering the detective as Kara’s girlfriend.

It was hardly anything special or monumental. Lena had simply been out shopping for a dinner date with Kara and, naturally, her cart was full with enough food to feed a small family, for a few meals. She never expected to encounter anyone at the store much less her sister’s girlfriend who had happened to arrest her. Lena hoped that the discomfort between her and Maggie would have dissipated since then, but something still remained an obstacle amid the two. She did not expect to become best friends or have slumber parties with the detective, but Lena knew she needed as many of Kara’s friends on her side as possible, and Kara seemed to value Maggie’s opinion and input.

“Well, this is…” began Lena trying to find a way to tactfully voice her concerns over their situation.

“Awkward as all hell?” offered Maggie dimples out in full effect conveying that she held no hard feelings over the truth of their condition.

Lena managed a small chuckle in response. “Yes, it is, and I feel like I am somehow responsible for this “awkwardness” as you put it, detective. You know with the whole ‘my mother framing me for a crime and getting arrested’ along with my family history, I imagine our circumstances must be rather uncomfortable for a member of law enforcement, especially for the officer who arrested me.”

Maggie grimaced and hissed at Lena’s explanation.

“I mean, not that I blame you or anything, detective. You had good evidence and were just doing your job. I understand how such things work.”

“Right. There was good evidence, at least at the time. And, yeah, I was just doing my job. Mostly.”

_Mostly?_ thought Lena. _What could Maggie mean by “mostly?” Did she have an agenda when she arrested me? Does she still?_ Lena’s mind became plagued with questions and doubts. The easy night of conversation had taken an unexpectedly dark and dangerous turn for the CEO. While Lena was having an internal crises, Maggie turned to M’gann and managed to have a conversation through a series of nods and hand movements. M’gann seemed to understand and sauntered over with a bottle of bourbon and two glasses. She deposited them at the table and poured a generous amount for her customers. Lena was so lost in her own head that she did not notice the attractive, black bartender until she returned to her station behind the bar. She relished the opportunity to drink away some of her worries, but concern over her drinking compatriot held her back at bay. Maggie held no such hesitation and simply clinked her glass against Lena’s drink still untouched on the table and took a healthy swig of the amber liquid. She swirled the remainder of her liquor in her hand keeping a steady line of sight with Lena’s emerald eyes.

“Guessing, you’re, wondering about the whole ‘Mostly” bit, huh?”

“Excessively,” responded Lena finally grabbing her drink and throwing it back in one fluid motion. She let the heat of the alcohol spread through her body and slammed the glass back on the table.

“Right. Probably should give you an answer to that one.”

“It would be appreciated.”

“We’re all transplants aren’t we? I mean everyone in this odd, mish-mash group Little Danvers cobbled together.”

To say Lena was thrown or confused by the random inquiry would be an understatement. Of course, Lena was well versed in power plays, interrogation techniques, and dealing with verbal cues and tricks to guide conversations and find information; sometimes being raised a Luthor was helpful.

“I suppose…”

“Yeah, we all are. Kara obviously came the farthest, but she and Alex arrived at National City a few years back by way of Midvale. Olsen’s originally from Metropolis. Lucy is technically from Germany but has pretty much lived all over the world. We also have two Martians on our roster, so they weren’t from here initially. You, Luthor, hail from the Emerald Isle, attended a few English boarding schools, and lived at Metropolis for most of your life. Really, the only person who’s actually from National City is Winn. Like I said, we’re all transplants.” Maggie took another sip of her drink and graciously refilled Lena’s empty glass.

Lena left it on the table staring down the diminutive detective. “I noticed you failed to mention your origins in that little summary, detective.”

Maggie simply smiled dimples out in full force. “Noticed that, huh?”

“Yes.”

“Well, it’s not much of a story. Born in the middle of nowhere Nebraska by the name of Blue Springs. Life was hell for the non-white, not straight girl in said bumfuck nowhere. Got kicked out of home at fourteen after I came out. Worked my ass off to get the hell out of dodge. Ended up at Metropolis where I got a degree and attended the police academy. Transferred to Gotham when I made detective for a better job and pay. Realized I would either end up dead or unable to look at myself in the mirror if I stayed in that hellhole. Bummed around a few places and ended up here in good ole National City, Go Stars, as a detective for a new, experimental police division. Not much to tell.”

“Indeed. I also noticed that little diatribe had nothing to do with your ‘mostly’ from before,” said Lena grateful for the years of practice masking her emotions her dysfunction of a family had provided.

“Yeah, I guess it didn’t,” responded Maggie finishing off her first bourbon and pouring herself another round. Lena was fast approaching the limits of her resolve.

“Have I offended you in some unknown manner, detective? If so, I profusely apologize and hope you will inform me of what action I have made against you in order to rectify it.”

Maggie stared blankly at Lena assessing her like she would one of her cases. It uneased the young CEO because she could not tell what the detective’s appraisal was or if it was that far off from reality.

“You know it’s weird that people think of corporations as a single entity or thing. Like, look at L-Corp. Sure, the main office is here, you’re here, and a lot of your research is done here, but really there are facilities and buildings and corporate offices all over the world that belong or are connected to L-Corp. And yet most people just assume that the entire company is the one impressively tall tower in the middle of downtown.”

Lena was verging on an exasperated meltdown at this point. “Is there some reason that we are discussing corporate structuring and property management right now, detective?”

“Well, it’s one of your areas of expertise, no? Just trying to make you comfortable, Luthor,” Maggie practically dolls out in a singing manner.

“Detective…” Lena stated through thin, tight lips.

Maggie drank her refilled glass before continuing. “You familiar with NextGen Industries?”

Lena completely froze. The booth they were occupying, really the entire bar, suddenly shrunk to just them two. It seemed to be getting smaller and smaller to Lena. She was intimately familiar with NextGen Industries. How could she not be? Memories of trials, reporters’ leading questions, another of her mother’s long line of disapprovals, report of bodies and crimes, of her beloved bald brother just laughing as the laundry list of horrors was read out to the public came flooding back. Yes, Lena, was very familiar with NextGen Industries.

“By the look on your face, I’m gonna guess that you know what NextGen Industries is, or was to be more accurate. Naturally, you would know since it was a joint venture between LuthorCorp Industries and Wayne Enterprises. It made sense on paper. Two old, rich, family businesses invest in a company that brings much needed jobs and industry into the less than stellar parts of Gotham. They get good press, and the city gains some more tax revenues with a few politicians benefitting from the project. Unfortunately, that wasn’t the whole story, was it?”

Lena could feel her stomach drop. People had hated her and her family for far less, but it was still difficult to see how NextGen was connected to the detective. Yes, both had been at Gotham around the same time, but that hardly was cause for the inherent distrust and aggravation the detective held for her.

“No, it wasn’t.”

“No, it wasn’t. But that part comes later. I got my detective rank in Metropolis, but I really earned the title in Gotham. Not sure if you’ve ever been, but Gotham is…a unique place. Doesn’t have the sunny disposition of National City or the futuristic, hopeful vibe of Metropolis. The heroes of the city operate more in the shadows while the villains seek out attention. Frankly, I thought I would end up dead most of the time I went out on a case or even did a simple patrol. The only reason I even went there was because I was running away from an ex, so I had no real right to complain, but still the place just sucked.”

Lena stayed transfixed uncertain of where the detective was leading them with this odd story wondering if this was all some creative ploy against her. She knew Kara would never be involved, but her wonderful superhero was also almost uncompromisingly trusting of her close friends. Considering that Maggie was dating Kara’s sister, Lena assumed she ranked among those Kara would call friend.

“The police department was even worse than the city. Or maybe the city just got the police it deserved. The universe can be poetic like that on occasion. Commissioner Gordon tried his best to clean up the police, but there’s only so much a single man can do. Especially, when the whole city seemed to be against him. I was nervous. I was the new cop in the department and was unsure who I could trust or would have my back. Hell, I didn’t know if anyone would have my back. It was Gotham after all.”

“Of course,” Maggie continued either unaware or unconcerned with Lena’s distress. “As the new kid on the block, I had to be partnered up. Detective Matthew Henderson; a real piece of work. Imagine all the standard cop stereotypes taking physical embodiment and you pretty much got Henderson. You know, slightly graying and thinning hair, bit of potbelly, loved coffee and donuts, was barely skating by on a detective’s salary but still managing to support his family. Bit of chip on his shoulder but overall a decent man and pretty good cop. I was still freaked out though. I mean, I was out and proud, but it was a whole other thing to be out and proud and wear a badge. The reception at Metropolis PD was not exactly warm and fuzzy when my brothers in blue learned that it was other women warming my bed at night. So, I wasn’t exactly expecting great things at Gotham. I took one look at my partner and saw all the old Blue Springs assholes who shoved me into lockers and decided that I deserved bruises and bloody knuckles after talking to their girlfriends.”

Lena listened with rapt attention forgetting her earlier anxiety and the original topic of the conversation. She could empathize with Maggie’s past but only to a point. Her own coming out process was very dissimilar to the detective’s. She just had to contend with Lillian’s disapproval and her boarding school peers’ dismissive jeers and comments. The Luthor name and money managed to insulate Lena from any true negative consequences and impact from her sexuality. She could never truly imagine what Maggie had gone through; what she still might go through.

“Thankfully, Matt wasn’t the asshole I imagined him to be. Don’t get me wrong. The guy was still a pain in the ass and could be an insufferable dick when we hit a wall on a case or if the break room ran out of donuts. But he didn’t care about me being a woman or brown or queer though the last one wasn’t as obvious as the first two. Truthfully, I was scared that it would be an issue for a while. I didn’t talk about it as openly as I do know, and I wasn’t exactly marching droves of women through the pen or anything. I don’t think I would’ve ever brought it up honestly had he not mentioned.”

Lena perked up in surprise at this trying to express the unasked question with her countenance. Being outed was a constant concern for her even now with most of the public being aware. How much more dangerous and frightening would it have been for Maggie Sawyer, recent transplant to Gotham years back? Maggie recognized the worry on Lena’s face as she mentioned her old partner’s inquiry.

“It was actually kind of unexpected. We were on a stakeout looking into recent Riddler activity. We were talking the usual shit: bad cop shows, whether or not we’d see the Bat that night, whether the Gotham Knights would stand a chance at the pennant that year. Usual, everyday crap. Then out of nowhere, Henderson starts talking about how his son came out to him the week before and started a Gay/Straight Alliance club at Gotham Central High. I was scared shitless. I mean I had no clue where the conversation was going, and I actually liked my partner. Shit, I joined them for Sunday night dinner the week prior to the stakeout, and now I was worried that my partner; the guy who was supposed to have my back, the man who I had beers with every week, one of the few fellow officers who I would call a friend was about to go off on some stupid, homophobic tirade, you know?”

Lena recalled telling her own “Henderson” when she was sixteen. Ashley had not reacted well and practically screamed her disgust at Lena saying how she would not, could not, return the sinful feelings Lena felt toward her. She wasn’t aware that her supposed best friend knew that many slurs and always wondered where she had learned them. It was a bittersweet memory. She had lost her best friend, really her only friend, but it also brought about one of her favorite moments with Lex. He had been there to console his baby sister as she cried throughout the night. He didn’t ask any questions and kept her company as they made their way through Lena’s favorite Disney films away from the every prying eyes of Lillian for she would never have approved of such frivolity. Lex even spent the whole next day with Lena, and they explored the entirety of the Metropolis Planetarium, a sanctum for the curious and intelligent siblings. It was an odd thing having to reconcile her Lex with the man he became.

“Surprisingly, Matt just went off about how he had no idea what to do or say to his kid since, as he put it, his entire plethora of advice when it came to dating teenage boys was, and I swear he actually told his daughter this, to remember that you could always say no and if the boy didn’t listen a swift kick to the balls was always effective,” Maggie smiled at the fond memory tears threatening to spill from her eyes. “I actually burst out laughing when he said that. And he looked at me like it was the most obvious and serious thing he could have said. He broke out in laughter after a few seconds himself. It was a relief. He could have been a total asshole, but instead he was just worried about how to help his son. I never…I didn’t get that, and it was nice to see a father just be a dad.”

Lena chose to ignore the tear that was slowly descending down Maggie’s face. She also did not mention Maggie’s failed attempts to slyly wipe away said tear with her hand. No, Lena simply stared down at her drink on the table and allowed the detective her dignity and time.

“The stakeout turned out to be a bust. Fast forward a few weeks and we’re on patrol questioning witnesses on a murder we were investigating. Pretty standard day in Gotham but then we get an all alert that someone is breaking into NextGen facilities and gunshots were heard. Now, this was a weird thing to hear because as far as anyone was aware NextGen was a simply pharmaceutical company. They had drugs, sure, but not anything of street value and unless people had found a way to get high off diabetes medication and asthma inhalers. Plus, who robs a pharmaceutical company guns blazing; it wasn’t like they had high tech security or anything. Still, we got the call and did our jobs. On site, it was chaos. We heard gunshots coming from inside, people in lab coats were running out in all directions, and someone had started a fire somewhere in the building. FD was a few minutes out, so we tried our best to manage leading people away from danger, but there were still gunshots coming from the inside. Neither Henderson nor I were the rush in to danger without a plan, John McClane type, but we were still cops. So, we moved in making sure to tell anyone we saw to get out and to safety. Everything seemed pretty standard until we had to separate to cover more ground. We shouldn’t have…if I had only been with…I heard Matt yell at someone to stop and surrender and then a quick three gunshots. I knew what happened even if I hadn’t seen it. You know how people talk about how they feel something happen to someone? Like in that moment, they can just sense events about the people they care about, people that mean something. It sounds like some spiritual, new-agey bullshit, but I swear I felt him get hit, and I just knew that he was gone. I still rushed over, and the assailants had left in some black, unmarked van. All I could do was try to put pressure on the wound praying that he would live and call in for an ambulance. Henderson didn’t even make it long enough for EMT’s to arrive.”

More tears descended. More graceful ignorance of said tears. And Lena’s world seemed to be getting smaller and tighter. A weight had taken up space in her chest once Maggie mentioned NextGen and had only gotten heavier and heavier with each continuance of her story. Lena was fairly certain that she was on the brink of a panic attack. She tried to calm and steady herself with short breaths like Dr. Kabaldi had suggested. It worked, mostly, and had been of tremendous aid during Lex’s trial. It was probably one of the reasons Lena had maintained her composure amid the torrent of camera and questions.

“The investigation, if you could call it that, concluded that it was a simple theft of property with a B and E attached and unfortunate, but unplanned, casualties. We had no clues as to who would want to rob NextGen or why and the investigation sputtered out. I tried to look into it more on my own because something didn’t sit right about the whole thing and I knew that Matt would have done the same had he had the chance. Eventually, my captain told me to drop it and that was the end of that,” Maggie solemnly stated. “Except we both know that’s not true.”

“Yes, we do.”

“Hindsight’s 20/20 and all that, huh Luthor?”

“Indeed it is, detective.”

“We both know that’s not the end of the story because several months later Clark Kent and Lois Lane of the Daily Planet publish a story alleging that the NextGen incident, along with several deaths, thefts, bribes, and other various illegal activities across the country, were not random acts but, in actuality, part of a larger campaign and plan executed and lead by Alexander Joseph Luthor, aka Lex Luthor. Normally, such claims would have been seen as ludicrous, unfounded, and an obvious attempt by flimsy journalist to discredit and damage a good man who has always acted above reproach. And that probably would have happened had Kent and Lane not had a mountain of official documents, internal memos, and copies of Lex’s personal notes as evidence for their accusations. Evidence which became the basis for…”

Lena grabbed her ignored drink and gulped it down quickly interrupting Maggie’s discourse. “…the basis for convicting my brother of 97 deaths even though the evidence showed he was directly or indirectly responsible for the deaths of 112 people and does not take into account the other 27 non-human lives he took in pursuit of his anti-alien experiments and agenda nor the countless lives his madness affected.” Lena poured herself another drink filling her glass to the rim and throwing it down her throat hoping the burn caused more than a slight irritation this time.

“Yeah, it did,” said Maggie. “NextGen, apparently, was his front to hide his attempts at making a chemical weapon that could be used against Superman. Someone at Wayne Enterprises noticed a discrepancy in the records and issued an audit of NextGen facilities. Two days later, it was attacked and Matt and I were just at the wrong place and time.”

Stillness descended upon the table again. It was worse than before. Before there was the veil of ignorance and ability to lie or deceit, but now everything was out in the open or so Lena believed. She clasped her empty glass in a vice grip. Lena swore that she was causing small cracks in her glass with sheer force her hand was pushing into it. She needed to leave, to run, to get as far away from the woman before her who obviously hated her, her family, her name.

“So, when I arrested you, I was doing my job. But, damn, did it feel good to put a Luthor in handcuffs. I used to imagine that I would be the one to bring your brother in. That my face would be the last he would see before he was thrown into the deepest, darkest hell imaginable. I didn’t get that chance, and I may have put that on your shoulders, Lena. I’m sorry, genuinely, about that. You don’t deserve it. You shouldn't have to carry your family's sins.”

“Hmph. It’s fine, detective. I understand.”

“No, it’s not, especially considering everything.”

Lena raised her glance to Maggie confusion evident in her brow. “What do you mean ‘considering everything’?”

“I hadn’t really thought about Matt or his family or my time at Gotham since I basically ran away from it all. There would be, on occasion, something that would remind me of my old partner, my old life, but it was always momentary and never enough to get my sorry ass to actually call Shawna or Jackie or Tommy. I was a coward and didn’t want to be reminded of that particular failure. But arresting you that night, it all came flooding back, and I finally contacted them after all this time. You’ll never guess what I learned.”

Lena remained silent trying to compose her stoic CEO façade.

“Seems that Shawna received some sort of grant or something for Matt’s service. It was enough to finally pay off the mortgage on the house, make the necessary renovations Henderson had been putting off, and even square away a little bit in their savings. On top of that, both Jackie and Tommy received full scholarships to any university of their choice because of some sort of children of police who fell in the line of duty or such organization in light of their dad’s service.”

“Well, that’s fortunate for them, isn’t it?”

“Yeah, except that I know how much a cop’s pension is and how much goes to a widow. No way that it would have been anywhere near what they got. And the group that provided the scholarships had only been incorporated two weeks after Lex Luthor’s crimes became public. My detective sense kind of went on all alert at that bit of information. Now, I have limited resources at NCPD, even with the Science Division, but I am dating an agent of a clandestine government organization with an impressive, and constitutionally questionable, system of gathering intel and information. Plus, the tech nerd who essentially runs it owes me a favor or two. So, like a good detective, I looked into the cause of my friend’s sudden windfall. Guess, what I found?”

“I can’t even begin to imagine, detective. Shouldn’t you just be happy that there was some care taken for your former partner’s family?” asked Lena obviously trying to change the subject.

“What can I say? I’m a detective; I detect. Anyhow, I learned, through Winn’s hacking obviously, that three organizations popped up mere days after your brother’s arrest. They had no history or backstory, but they did have a significant amount of capital and seemingly a single goal. All three groups appeared to provide funds, counseling, medical treatments, and just about anything you could imagine to victims, both human and not, of Lex Luthor’s crimes. Didn’t matter the extent or impact, if someone was in some way affected by your brother’s actions, one of these three organizations was there to provide aid. Funny enough, these three groups appear to be doing the same for victims of CADMUS activity. Each organization is legitimate and has the usual board and directors and such, but no one seems to know who started the groups or where the rather large amount of funds came from.”

“Is there a question somewhere among your diatribe, detective,” asked Lena.

“No. I just want to know why you’ve literally been paying for your family’s mistakes and have put in just as much, if not more, effort into making sure no one knows about it, Luthor.”

Lena cleared her throat before answering. “Your former partner’s wife, she needed the money for herself and her family, correct? As well, the victims of my family’s many crimes probably benefitted from the funds and aid they received from these three organizations you found, yes?”

“Yeah, probably.”

“Well, detective, would anyone of them have accepted the money or help had they known who was offering? Would you have accepted my condolences or apologies had I offered them when your partner was killed? The next day? Next week? Ever?”

Maggie shifted uncomfortably with the reversal in discussion. ”Okay, I can see your point.”

“Thank you, detective. I didn’t need publicity or attention or to be accused by an unrelenting press of taking advantage of people’s grief. I just wanted to help those who had been harmed. It wasn’t atonement, which would be impossible. There is nothing I can ever do to recompense what my brother, my mother have done. All I can hope to try is to ease some of their suffering. I don’t need the spotlight to get that done.”

Maggie stared at the young woman in front of reappraising her entirely. Lena was not the cold CEO persona that she evoked to the public. Nor was she last of a fallen family. She was simply Lena, a young woman who was good and desperately trying to do good. Maggie had been shocked when Alex stormed into their apartment already in the middle of a tirade concerning the young Luthor. How she had to make sure that neither Kara nor Lena hurt one another. And that she wanted to go on a double date with them to get to know her better in a relaxed environment. Alex had begun to be as vocal in her support of Lena as Kara was. It had been confusing till now. Maggie, finally understood that Lena Luthor had managed to capture the hearts of the Danvers girls just by being her. If she was being honest, Maggie had also gone over to the “rooting for Lena” side. Maggie picked up the bourbon once more and poured out a drink for both of them. She lifted the glass expectantly waiting for Lena to join her. She did without further prompting.

“A toast, Lena?”

“Of course, detective,” Lena responded raising her glass higher. “To Detective Matthew Henderson, a good officer and great man taken far before his time.”

Maggie clinked her glass with Lena’s tears threatening to reappear on her cheeks. Before she drank her bourbon, Maggie had one last query for the young woman.

“Hey Lena, how did you know the exact numbers?” asked Maggie.

“Beg your pardon, detective.”

“The victim numbers. You knew the actual number of deaths and the alien number as well. But the public records at the time only showed what the prosecution was going to trial with. Hell, even now you would still need a court order to see the original files. So how did you know the actual numbers?”

“Oh, that is rather simple, detective,” answered Lena shooting her bourbon back. Maggie followed suit. “I’m the one that sent the evidence to the Daily Planet.”

“What?!”

“Well, technically Tess Mercer sent a sealed envelope with a hard drive of incriminating documents to Clark Kent at the Daily Planet along with a note that solely stated ‘eruendam veritatem’ which roughly translates to…”

“Light the Truth. That information was never released to the public. It was only available to people involved in the investigation. That was you?”

“My middle name is Lutessa. The Luthors have an appreciation for alliteration. Mercer was my birth mother’s surname. It was one of the few things I was able to learn about her. I suppose I thought I was honoring her memory somehow with that little action. But yes, detective, it was me who delivered my brother upon a silver platter. I would also like for neither Kara nor Alex to learn of what was discussed tonight.”

Maggie was speechless. “What? Why?”

“Like I said, the reason my efforts work is because no one knows who is behind the curtain. Can you honestly tell me that either of the Danvers sisters would not do their damnedest to try to shine a light on what I have done?”

Maggie chuckled. “Yeah, they would be relentless. What makes you think I won’t do the same?”

“I don’t, but something tells me I can trust you to keep my confidence.”

“Fair,” Maggie responded shrugging her shoulders. She finished off what remained of the bottle into their glasses. “Another toast.”

Lena took her glass wondering to what or whom the final dram would be honored to.

“To Lena Lutessa Luthor who will one day shine outside her family’s shadow after she drags their name back from the pit of darkness they managed to dig it into.”

Lena’s cold façade faltered and a tear or two streaked her cheek. Maggie did not comment paying her the same courtesy she had been given earlier.

“Thank you, det…thank you, Maggie. I hope to not make you a liar.”

“I have no doubt you’ll keep me honest, Lena.” They downed the last of the bourbon content in where they had managed to end the night.

“Alright, enough emotional journey for one night. How about we go back to Kara’s and wait for our girls there? I got Alex’s spare key.”

“That sounds delightful. I suppose we should get some food along the way?”

“You’re learning quick, Little Luthor,” answered Maggie getting out of the booth and making her way to the exit alongside Lena. “The way to a Danvers’ heart is to have junk food always at the ready.”

“Indeed.”

Both women left the bar looking forward to spending the night with the loved ones they had cobbled together thinking of the odd cavalcade of circumstances that had blessed them to be where they were with the women they loved.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wonder if I am incapable of writing short works. A few things to note/justify:
> 
> 1\. I spent 1.8k words setting up the conversation mostly for my benefit and to try to organically set up a scenario where these two characters would have an honest conversation. Seriously, these two have never interacted on the show outside of the arrest scene. 
> 
> 2\. Yeah, this is long. Sorry? Probably won't get much shorter since these are intended as character studies through the conversation.
> 
> 3\. Hope you enjoyed this one as much as the first.
> 
> 4\. Going to try for a chapter a week. Will update writing schedule when anything changes.
> 
> 5\. Endings are hard, ya'll.
> 
> Next chapter is Winn.


	3. Winn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the first game night at Lena's with the Superfriends. The night has an awkward beginning which is miraculously saved by a brief conversation concerning criminal families between Lena and Winn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this one took a while. Apologies to anyone who has been reading this. Wish I had a better excuse than bad procrastination and being out of town. Hopefully, this chapter makes up for the week without an entry. Really hope I got Winn right. He's actually one of my favorite characters (minus the whole douchey 'friend-zone' arc in Season 1).
> 
> Also, potential CW for criminal activity and possibly abusive behavior. Mentioned in conversation. Not detailed or elaborated on at all. Placing warning just in case.

Chapter 3: Winn 

Game Night. Two words. Nine Letters. None repeating. It should have been an innocuous term, event, evening. Lena Luthor had survived an alien attack, an assassination attempt courtesy of her mother, a seventh corporate takeover attempt, disgruntled customers, disgruntled employees with access to L-Corp technology, a blood thirsty media debacle, and a muffin attack; all within the last week. Game Night with her girlfriend, her girlfriend’s sister, her girlfriend’s sister’s girlfriend/potential fourth friend in National City, and her girlfriend’s friends should have been a simple way to spend a Friday evening compared to an average day in the life of one Lena Lutessa Luthor. Yet, somehow she was terrified by the entire prospect of the much raved about “Game Night.” The circumstance was utterly ridiculous, and yet it was exactly where Lena found herself.

Kara could sense the anxiety and distress emanating from Lena. It would have been difficult not to. She had been asking about everyone’s dietary restrictions, snack preferences, what kind of alcohol everyone like to drink, if any movies or board games were off limits for game night. Frankly, Lena had put more time and effort into their simple gathering than she had for L-Corp’s last gala. Kara found it adorable how worried her girlfriend was over a plain get together with the Superfriends. But she also wanted Lena to relax and enjoy herself because Kara knew that once anyone got to know, even a glimpse, of the Lena she was lucky enough to call friend, and more, it would be impossible not to fall a little in love with her. Of course, getting Lena to believe that was still an unfortunate struggle that Kara was more than happy to undertake. For now, all she could do was try to alleviate the tension and fear she could feel brewing inside Lena’s entire being. Kara walked up to her girlfriend who was preparing another dish for the incoming group in the kitchen and wrapped her arms around her waist pressing their bodies together and placing her chin delicately on Lena’s head. The height difference between the two women, particularly when Lena did not wear her signature heels, was quickly becoming one of Kara’s favorite parts about their relationship.

“Lee, we could still move everything back to my place, if you want.”

Lena melted into Kara’s embrace. She, perhaps, should have been concerned by how much and how soon Lena had come to depend on and want the woman holding her. “Darling, your friends will be arriving in half an hour. We don’t have the time to move anything anywhere.”

Kara placed a kiss on the back of Lena’s head and began to kiss down toward her neck making sure to place a kiss behind her ear. “You forget, Lee, that I have superspeed, so moving all this would take a few minutes at most.”

Lena failed to hold back a moan as Kara traveled down to her neck lingering at her pulse point. “I recall your superspeed, along with the rest of your abilities considering how often we’ve taken advantage of them, Kar.”

Kara blushed at the rush of memories pausing her adoration of Lena’s neck momentarily.

“Besides, dear, not all of us can survive the toxic chemicals of fumigating an apartment, especially one that will take all weekend to clear out.”

“Right, yeah, forgot about that tidbit…” Kara replied slightly chagrined at her accidental suggestion to poison her friends and family.

Lena turned around still in Kara’s arms. She rose on her toes to give her taller girlfriend a chaste kiss. Or at least it was intended as a chaste kiss, but like so many other times in their new relationship parameters, either one or both wanted more than chastity. Lena was unsure if she or Kara deepened the kiss parting their mouth and ostensibly asking for permission for further with their tongue. Lena didn’t really care who had initiated but was quite content that both were more than willing to continue. She felt herself being lifted on to the counter top. Somehow the fact that Kara could easily throw Lena around like a child’s toy with just a few fingers but was still gentle and aware of both her strength and Lena’s disposition was a rather potent aphrodisiac. Lena had forgotten all about her preparations for the night and concentrated on feeling every bit of Kara’s lips and tongue. She clasped onto Kara’s hair keeping their mouths pressed together until air became a vital necessity, at least for Lena. They parted while still maintaining their close proximity as much as possible. With Lena sitting on the counter, Kara did not have to bend down too far for her forehead to fall right onto Lena’s. They were both panting and flushed and at eye level. They saw each other’s pupils dilated and darkened and the underlying lust brimming beneath the surface.

“Even with your superspeed, we most definitely do not have time for that, darling,” Lena stated amusement evident in her voice.

Kara blushed and hid her embarrassment at Lena’s observation by burrowing her head into her girlfriend’s neck. Lena laughed and rubbed circles into Kara’s back. The sexual tension of the moment may have dissipated, but the intimacy was more than enough to ease the brewing stiffness of the evening, mostly. Kara mumbled something into Lena’s neck.

“I’m sorry, Kara, but you’re the one with superhearing, so you’re going to have to repeat that for me.”

Kara pulled away from Lena’s neck to get a better look at her grabbing both of Lena’s hand in her own. “You know I’m not going anywhere, right? And, I just don’t mean this weekend, which I’m really looking forward to spending here with you…not that I don’t enjoy spending all or anytime with you…or that I expect anything to happen. I mean stuff has already happened, obviously, but that doesn’t mean that it’s going to happen this weekend or that I presume anything has to happen. Though, if stuff does occur, I think we both know that I would be very receptive to that possibility…considering previous experiences…”

Kara was in full on ramble mode. While Lena always enjoyed seeing her superhero girlfriend flustered, they were on a timetable and she knew that Kara had something she needed to say. “Kara, darling, breathe. Just take a moment, gather your thoughts, breathe, and then just say what you need to. Okay?”

Calm. Stillness. It was the one thing that Lena provided that no one else seemed capable of. Perhaps that was why they worked together so well. They were each other’s respites on top of being one another’s partner, friend, lover, home. Kara tried not to dwell too much on the how or why she and Lena seemed to fit and instead focused on the happiness and knowledge that they did. Kara took a few breaths and steadied her nerves calling forth the steel she exhibited and exuded when wearing her family’s crest.

“I’m not going anywhere, Lena. _Our_ friends, and yes they are more than just my friends since Alex and Maggie have basically adopted you as their newest sister going so far as to threaten me if I ever hurt you, are coming over for a cool, casual game night. We are going to drink, eat, and be stupidly competitive when we play board games, seriously Alex will try to use her DEO training to intimidate you into letting her win, and everyone is going to see what I see: how amazing and awesome and incredible Lena Lutessa Luthor really is. And even if they don’t, I don’t care because I see you, Lee,” said Kara still clasping onto Lena’s hands while rubbing circles into them with her thumbs. “And I want this, I want you. I know it’s probably way too soon to say this, and I don’t expect you to say it back or even feel it, really, but I want to tell you because I feel it, and…”

Kara’s second ramble was interrupted by the pressure of Lena’s lips on hers. This time the kiss was truly chaste meant to ground more than entice. Yet, even so there was, without question, a torrent of emotion and desire and something yet unspoken but ever present behind the kiss. It was far too short for Kara’s liking, but the determined look in Lena’s eyes told Kara that something was about to change. She could only hope it was for the better.

“I love you too, Kara Zor-el Danvers. I’m pretty sure I have been falling for you since we argued over the alien detection device in my office.”

Kara giggled at the memory and the realization that the depth of her emotions was reciprocated. “Really? Not before when we met for the first time or when I saved you from the drones?”

Lena smiled recalling the odd juxtaposition of sheer terror, joy, warmth, and confusion she felt within the twenty four hours of all that occurred upon her first encounter with Kara Danvers and her alter ego. “No. Those times I was thinking how good you would look naked squirming underneath me in bed.” Lena paused to let Kara’s blushing embarrassment at her admission pass before continuing. “It wasn’t until you came back looking for a story and willing to put some fire and passion behind your convictions that I started to really see you. After that, I hardly stood a chance.”

They remained there holding one another basking in the silence letting the full impact of their recent confessions settle. They were content with each other. Unfortunately, their perfect bubble was ruptured with the sound of a classic timbering doorbell. Their guests had arrived. Kara and Lena shared one final glance before getting “battle ready” as Kara liked to call it.

“Go. Let them in, and I’ll join you momentarily after I finish up the last snack.”

“You sure?”

“Yes, darling. I’ll be fine and out there with you in a blur, or a flash if more appropriate.”

“Okay.” Kara once more kissed Lena reveling a bit in the knowledge that she could now without worry or concern other than Lena’s comfort. “For luck.”

“Much appreciated but unnecessary. Luthors make their own luck.”

Kara rolled her eyes and went to let their friends and family in for what was, hopefully and for the right reasons, to be a memorable game night.

_You can do this. You can do this. You are Lena Luthor, and you make grown men piss themselves in fear of your intellect and ability. A game night with friends will be easy by comparison. You can do this._ Lena repeated this mantra in her head knowing that Kara would pick up any auditory response from her. She loved that her girlfriend was so in tune with her, but it did make some aspects of their relationship, like trying to keep cool and calm in the face of utter terror, more difficult. _Here goes nothing_.

*** 

“Whoa, Little Luthor, this is your place? Damn, I wish I was a billionaire CEO.”

“Maggie,” Alex stated in mock embarrassment while slapping Maggie’s arm. Winn suppressed an ‘awe’ and chuckle behind his hand. James just flashed his bright, million dollar smile at the antics of his friends. Kara audibly groaned at Maggie’s utterance praying that Lena would take her sister’s girlfriend’s sarcastic humor in stride

“Well, Detective, if you’d like I could offer you a position on my security team. It’s not quite a CEO’s salary, but I imagine it must still far surpasses what the great National City pays its civil servants,” Lena responded signature smirk in position with her eyebrow raised.

“Not bad, Lena, not bad. Might make you a worthy witty opponent yet,” Maggie replied with a dimpled smile of her own, arm wrapped around Alex’s waist. Kara simply beamed at the interaction between Lena and Maggie.

“Okay, so introductions probably aren’t necessary, but I’m going to do them anyways. Um, Lena, you know Alex, Maggie, Winn, and James,” Kara began as she walked to Lena’s side and taking Lena’s hand in her own. “Everyone, this is Lena, my girlfriend.”

Alex and Maggie smiled at the couple already aware of the love the two felt for one another. James appeared to be in shock and hiding it poorly. It was a completely different reaction to Alex’s revelation of Maggie at the bar all those months back. Winn managed to cycle through a wide range of emotions ranging from surprise to confusion to acceptance in the span of a few seconds. Kara snuggled Lena into her side and placed a kiss on her temple. Lena was trying to hide the uncertainty and worry she was feeling at the lack of response by the two men who had been brought up to date on the development of Kara’s love life.

“I knew it!” shouted Winn fist pumping the air and breaking the tense silence of the room.

“You called it? Seriously, Winn?” asked a baffled and questioning Alex.

Winn sunk a little into himself. “Okay, well not completely called it. I meant more like I inadvertently called Kara being gay like two years ago when she was trying to come out to mea as Supergirl…oh crap, did Lena know about the whole ‘being an alien and the cape’ thing or did I just out you?”

Everyone stared at the now sheepish Winn. James was the only one who seemed concerned, even angry, at Winn’s exclamation. A second passed before everyone else broke out in laughter. The tension in the room eased immediately. Lena’s snort was thankfully muffled by Kara’s neck and shoulder.

“Yes, Mr. Schott, I am aware of Kara’s identity, for lack of a better term. It was the very first thing we discussed before evolving our relationship into its current dynamic.”

Alex and Maggie stared slack jawed at Lena’s response. “That is quite possibly the most unsexy way of saying you two are knocking boots.”

“MAGGIE!” shouted both Alex and Kara in unison. Maggie merely shrugged her shoulders while winking at Lena. Lena tried to hide her blush and eye roll at her potential friend’s antics.

“Alright, I’m going to give Alex and Maggie a tour of the place while James and Winn take the beer and drinks to the kitchen with Lena. She has a whole system when it comes to the snacks. It’s ridiculous, but trust me you’re going to lose anyhow, so just give in now.”

James immediately tensed up at Kara’s suggestion. Superpowers were not required to notice the sudden change in the man. Of all the Superfriends, James had been the one who most stringently voiced opposition and concern when it came to the last free Luthor. He constantly questioned her motives and supposed inherent ‘good’ nature. It was his history with Lex and Clark and Lois that seemed to be the constant obstacle that he could not quite overcome. It should have been Kara, theoretically, that held the most apprehension at the budding romance between the Super and the Luthor as it was her cousin that had nearly died. However, as much as she may hate it, James and Clark had always been closer than Kara and Kal-el ever were.

“Actually, Kara, I’m sure that Lena probably has some amazing art or photography pieces around here, so maybe I could join you on the tour? I mean, I don’t think Lena needs more than one person to help out in the kitchen, right?” asked James obviously uncomfortable with the prospect of spending time alone with Lena even with Winn as a buffer.

“James, I can give you a tour later, but I think you should take your stuff to the kitchen at the moment,” said Kara through gritted teeth. If her eyes began to slightly glow with the intensity of her heat vision, no one mentioned it.

“Kara, it’s fine. Mr. Olsen, you are correct. There are a few pieces littered throughout the place that I am sure you will find to your liking. In fact, why don’t I take the wine and beer you all so kindly brought to the kitchen while Kara gives everyone a full tour? Her enthusiasm and knowledge of art and photography eclipses my own, so I am sure she will regale you with enough random trivia for me to finish off the last bit of preparation in the kitchen.”

“Lena…”

“Kara, like I said it’s fine. Now, I should get these drinks into the refrigerator before they warm up to much. Go, enjoy the tour and art.” Lena responded grabbing the gifted alcohol and rushing to the safety of her kitchen. She could hear the hushed retributions between Kara and James. It sounded like Alex and Maggie joined her girlfriend in rebuking James’s words and actions. Surprisingly, Winn remained silent throughout the entire exchange. The voices of her guests got quieter as they were led deeper into her apartment on their promised expedition.

_Breathe. Just breathe. She said it didn’t matter. But of course it matters. It’s one of her best friends. It’s her cousin’s favorite. Hell, he was basically her first real relationship. Obviously, his opinion, his word would matter. They were probably already on borrowed time as it was. Really, this should have been expected. It would all start to crumble soon._ Lena’s doubts and the voice of admonishment that sounded suspiciously like her mother came crashing to the forefront of her mind. She was grasping onto the countertop with all her strength knuckles turning white with the strain. Lena would not cry in front of these people. Lena would not cry at all. Luthors didn’t cry, no matter the circumstances. She was so caught up in her own head that Lena did not notice the awkward shuffling of feet ambling into the kitchen space.

“Hey, Lena, thought you could use some help, after all, maybe…” stated Winn trying his best not to flounder or startle the woman on the precipice of a breakdown.

Lena was extremely surprised at Winn’s interruption. She tried to hide the tears that had begun to appear at her eyes and calm the flush that accompanied her panic. Lena hoped that Winn had not heard or seen her near breakdown.

“That’s not needed, Mr. Schott. You should go with your friends and enjoy a tour of the place,” Lena said trying to keep her voice from pleading for the solitude and silence that she desperately wanted at the moment.

“Maybe not, but at the very least I should apologize for Jimmy. He shouldn’t have been like that.”

“I’m sure Mr. Olsen has his reasons for his behavior. All things considered, I’m not surprised he’s a bit cold toward me. Superman is his best friend after all. I doubt he will ever trust me fully because of Lex’s vendetta.”

Winn nodded seemingly in both approval and disapproval. “Sure, but he’s his friend. Superman is Kara’s cousin and Lex is your brother. If anyone should be at the other’s throat, it’s you two. Instead, you guys are apparently dating and hosting game night together. Hell, I don’t think I’ve seen either of the Danvers be this domestic outside of a major holiday. If you two are over it, James doesn’t really have a right to butt in.”

Lena was touched by the young man’s sudden defense of her. She was not certain why Winn was coming to her side or what intentions he might have. Still, she appreciated the effort displayed. Winn leaned back onto the counter opening up one of the beers he had brought over. He was staring at Lena though not with the adoration of Kara nor Alex’s or Maggie’s pressure filled glares. It was like he was simply observing her after already arriving at a conclusion and was deciding whether or not to share his results. Lena had such a look for most of her college years aimed at professors, classmates, and practically everyone who came across her. Such a stare hardly ever meant anything good.

“You know, it would be easier if you just believed her, but, if it make you feel any better, it doesn’t matter if you ever do,” Winn casually said.

Lena gawked at the invading man with confusion and apprehension. She had no clue as to what he was referring to or what game he intended to play. “What are you talking about, Mr. Schott?”

Winn smiled before continuing. It was a borderline smirk. Nowhere near the level of Alex or Maggie but still slightly present. “You ever heard of the Toyman?”

Lena took the abrupt shift in conversation in stride. “Yes? He was some sort of disgruntled toymaker or something, right? Planted bombs in toys to try to kill his boss in some odd, convoluted revenge plot a nearly two decades ago. I believe he also managed to break out of prison and make fools of the actual FBI for a while two years ago. Kara, well Supergirl, apprehended him before he was able to kill anyone. His actions got coverage by practically every major news outlet for a few days. Even got a short article at the Daily Planet, if memory serves.”

Winn grimaced and shook his head. “Wow, I guess I’ll tell dear ole dad that he actually got nationwide coverage next time I see him in lock-up.”

Lena barely hid her gasp at Winn’s admission. She had learned the extent of Kara’s complicated familial relations within the first few days of officially dating and by extension Alex had divulged her own after she became comfortable with the young Luthor. While Maggie had not yet said anything, Lena noticed the way she would tense up and hold her hands together whenever Alex would mention a situation with Eliza or sink just a little into herself whenever she saw the ease Kara had with hugging J’onn. There was an obvious story there that Lena would not dare pry into. Of course, Lena herself was the epitome of complicated, dysfunctional families. Considering her family and romantic interests, it should not have been a surprise that Kara’s chosen friends had their own trauma. Frankly, the only one of Kara’s group who seemed to have had anything resembling a healthy, normal past was James Olsen. Another aspect that would undoubtedly cause issues among them.

“I didn’t…Kara never said…”

“It’s fine, Lena. Kara never would mention anything since it’s my story to tell. You basically got the gist of it. The reports and broadcasts weren’t inaccurate,” said Winn sipping on his beer. He hesitated before continuing. Winn seemed unsure if he should say the next thing he wanted to almost as though he was afraid of what would come out or how it would be perceived.

Lena considered the man in front of her. They had been inadvertently thrown together on a few of her attempts to save the day, the world, the girl. She knew he was a pop culture aficionado. He possessed a mechanical intuition and crafting ability that could rival her own…four years ago. And he had appeared to be the only person in National City that could potentially match Kara’s bright personality. But now, she was beginning to see what _his_ smile and cheeriness masked.

“But they didn’t tell the full story either,” Lena interrupted. Winn shot up and met Lena’s eyes. There was an understanding belying the storm and sadness beneath Winn’s eyes. “They never wrote about all the times he would go into your room when there was a particularly bad storm or he just heard you crying at night to talk about science or the project he’s working on to distract you from the noise.” Winn listened intently to Lena speak hearing something, someone, finally resonate with what he knew to be true. Neither tried to define or acknowledge who was really meant by _he_. It wasn’t necessary for either of them.

“They didn’t talk about the hours spent in a workshop with him learning how to solder and program just like him so that maybe someday you’ll make something that will make him proud,” replied Winn half smiling at Lena praying that his personal inclusion and continuation of the conversation would be appreciated and taken in stride.

Lena chuckled. “Or how he would be the only one to congratulate you whenever you won a science fair or academic decathlon at school. And how, even when he was busy, he would make sure that someone would be there to pick you up and take you out for an ice-cream cone for a job well done.”

“And no one ever mentioned how when you were younger, he would read you a story every night before going to bed. Or that he used to make voices for every character and by the fourth time every voice ended sounding like a mix of bad British and bad Jersey accents.”

“No?” Lena asked shocked.

“Oh yeah,” Winn answered. Both broke it in soft laughter and giggles. The mutual imagery running through their heads of the mad Toyman and nefarious Lex Luthor being a funny father and a sappy sibling was just enough of a wild dream and sad memory that they could only respond with laughter. It was short and quick and cathartic. Winn placed his beer on the counter before having to wrap his sides as his laughter subsided. Lena managed to hold most of her composure unlike her kitchen compatriot. As they regained their breath, both could still feel that this conversation, this meeting between like minds, was not quite over.

“No, they don’t. The story that sells is ‘Brilliant Genius Goes Suddenly Mad.’ Not the truth,” Winn began bitterly. “They don’t talk about having to be quieter and quieter with each passing year because he was busy and needed to concentrate and noise was not conducive to working.”

Lena did not shift or shutter from the swift change in conversation. Frankly, she was slightly surprised it took this long to meander to this topic. “Or the moments of doubt and worry when even he begins to questions your worth and aspirations.”

Winn nodded in agreement. “Or how the time you spent with him tinkering and playing around in the lab that used to be like an oasis slowly became just another battle site to soothe his ego and way to show how you wouldn’t ever measure up to his name and his legacy.”

Lena held back tears as Winn’s words wrought out her own memories and emotions that she had long tried to bury. “They’ll never write about how much you hate him because of what he did, but it’s not because of the damage he caused or the lives he took or the pain he produced. No, if you’re honest with yourself, you would forgive him that. You hate him because he made you question everything. All the smiles, the laughs, the encouragement, the times when he made you feel like family; you have to look back at all those moments and ask if that was the real him or if that was the act that he put on. And you blame yourself. And you should because you should have seen it, what he really was. If you didn’t, what does that say about you?”

Winn was not as practiced in hiding his emotions as Lena. He lacked the Luthor training, and thus his tears were not hidden and began to crawl down his face. “No, they most certainly don’t. And sometimes you’re pissed off at the world that no one will ever know about that. But other times…other times you are so damn grateful because then no one will know how scared you are that all the whispers and murmurs and questioning glances are right. That you are just one bad day, one selfish decision, one mistake from being like him. And worse, during the darkest times when the weight gets to be too much, you start to ask if it would be so bad to just let go. To just fall into what people believe you to be. That it might be kind of easy. That it would mean…”

Lena walked over to Winn. It was barely a few feet. She hesitantly placed a hand on his shoulder. Comfort was Kara’s purview. Lena would hardly be considered a novice in the realm of soothing emotions. Yet, Winn appreciated the gesture and recognized the effort in the attempt.

Lena spoke; her voice just a whisper. “It would mean that whatever else may come you would at least be with him. And maybe that would be enough to be acknowledged, to be recognized again. And you hope against all logic that one day maybe, just maybe, he’ll be the man you remember him being. And you are disgusted with yourself and hate yourself so much because you know that if he ever did, you’d forgive him without hesitation. More often than you care to admit, care for anyone to ever know, that thought is the one that keeps you up at night and is probably one of the driving forces behind most of your good deeds.” Lena was able to finish her thoughts before her voice broke. She stifled it wanting for Kara to not have heard it in the distance of the apartment.

Winn placed his hand on hers keeping it on his shoulder. His tears had dwindled to mere streaks while Lena’s had never really been released. Her need for abject stoicism winning out over her emotions.

“They don’t really get it, you know,” Winn began breaking the stinted silence. “I mean they have their own family issues, but it really was like a switch for them. Maybe not as much for Maggie, but the way she describes it was still a surprise. For them, they woke up and things were just different. There was no slow decline. No foreshadowing. Nothing. I don’t know if I envy their ignorance or am glad that I saw the truth before it all happened. Wonder who got the better bargain out of that one?”

Lena retracted her hand after giving Winn’s shoulder one last squeeze. She wrapped her arms around her abdomen and leaned into the counter. He mirrored her motions and placed himself next to her. “Well considering that we got suspicious looks, questionable job choices, and endless sympathetic bar stories while all they got was the possibility of untainted childhood memories, I’d say we got the better deal, no?” Thankfully, Winn recognized her dry mirth.

“It also almost got me laid once,” Winn casually mentioned.

Lena’s eyebrows rose in surprise. “I beg your pardon?”

Winn smirked. “You ever go on those mass murder/serial killer appreciation sites? There are a few out on the web, and I just wanted someplace I could talk about my dad without fear or prejudice or condemnation. Predictably, there aren’t exactly a lot of places where I could do that.”

Lena nodded her agreement. She, herself, had searched for some solace or kind word concerning her family’s exploits. She had managed to find a few outlets where the inhabitants were not so terrible. Of course, that only lasted as long as it took some clever troll to discover her actual identity. Then all hell would break loose. After a few instances, Lena had learned how to completely hide her identity online, but by that time, she no longer felt the desire to discuss her brother, her family, with anyone. She hadn’t spoken about Lex for years. Not until Kara showed up at her office one day.

“Understandable. Still doesn’t quite explain your near sexual escapade, Mr. Schott.”

“Well, my dad has apparently acquired quite a following. I guess his weird popularity among the ‘KillJoys’, their name not mine, had to do with the use of toys and props and the whole sticking it to ‘corporate America’ or something. Anyhow, I kind of stumbled on a Toyman fan site and just started reading and looking around. Eventually, I provided proof that I was the infamous Toyman’s son after posting a few times. Nothing to personal but enough to convince them that I was legit. So, ‘IllBUrToyQu33n’ messaged me soon after and said that she would love to meet up and show me how much she loved and respected the Toyman legacy or whatever…”

“Winn, no!?”

“Hey, in my defense, I was a teenager and someone was offering me no strings attached sex just for being me. It seemed like a great idea at the time.”

“Did you?” Lena tentatively asked.

“Nope,” responded Winn emphasizing the ‘p’ in his inflection. “Kind of had an epiphany that she literally wanted to fuck the Toyman’s son. Had nothing to do with me. So, I deleted my profile and may have sent a virus that crashed the site indefinitely.”

Lena looked mildly amused and impressed at her companion’s actions. She also may have been a bit mortified at learning how close he was to cashing in his father’s notoriety for quick sex. “This would be one instance where our experiences diverged somewhat.”

“Didn’t get a lot of offers for random sex because of your brother’s wicked deeds?” asked Winn humor obvious in his tone.

“I’m a 24 year old female CEO of a major technology corporation with a higher IQ than most of the human population. That alone provides most, if not all, of the sexual harassment and rape threats I receive. Lex and Lillian provide me my death threats,” Lena responded nonchalantly.

“Esh,” Winn stated lowering his chin to his chest and scratching the back of his head. “Sorry about that. Feel like I should apologize. On behalf of like, my whole gender or something.”

“No need. I am sadly accustomed to it. Besides, you are one of the good ones.”

Winn snickered. “Yeah, now.”

Lena was intrigued by Winn’s response. There was a story there that she was curious about but prying further felt far too intrusive. Besides, Lena was still dumbfounded by his earliest remarks.

“What did you mean when you said ‘it would be easier just to believe her’ but that ‘it didn’t matter if I did’?”

“Well, that just happens to be rather convenient. One might even say it’s serendipitous,” was Winn’s response. He continued on before Lena could make a comment.

“I’m sure you’ve noticed, but Kara’s friends, particularly her male buddies, tend to basically fall in love with her.”

Lena grimaced at the interactions she had witnessed between Mon-el and Kara, James and Kara, the Noonan’s barista and Kara, really most men in the vicinity of Kara and Kara. Though she had never seen such an exchange between Winn and Kara. Had her observations really not picked up on his affections?

“It was a few years ago, and I moved on. That’s why I don’t have the same ‘googly eyes’ that James or others have when around Kara. I wish I could say it was as easy as I am making it sound, but it really wasn’t.”

Lena waited patiently for Winn to continue. She imagined she was not going to be happy with this particular story from Winn, but the man seemed adamant about finishing his tale. Besides, she still had unanswered queries.

“I was, sort of the stereotypical pining best friend who was too scared to tell the girl that I like her beyond being a friend. Things got complicated with the arrival of the tall, dark, and handsome male specimen that is James Olsen, and I basically became Duckie. Then, I finally told her how I really felt after my dad was captured and detained from his escape from federal custody. She did not reciprocate my interest. I reacted poorly.”

Winn paused momentarily to awkwardly scratch his stubble. He could feel the glare that Lena was throwing his way.

“How poorly, Mr. Schott?” asked Lena with obvious malice and ire in her voice.

“Like ignoring her for two weeks while I moped and whined at home poorly.”

“Winn,” began Lena voice on edge. Winn would have been terrified at the machinations transpiring within Lena’s mind at that moment.

“I admit it was not my best moment, alright. I was an asshole, douche jerk-face. By all rights, Kara should have dumped me like a sack of potatoes for how I acted. But she didn’t. In fact, she kept texting me the whole time I was AWOL to apologize and ask how I was. You know what she did when I finally got over myself and went back to beg for forgiveness?”

Lena simply shrugged her shoulders wondering knowing that however Kara reacted, it had obviously ended well. She could not imagine she would have been as forgiving had she been in a similar situation.

“She took me out to Noonan’s for our regular order and started talking about the latest comic book movie even though she is not the biggest fan of the genre. I still apologized later, but she said she never needed it. She told me she was just glad she hadn’t lost me as a friend.”

“That is so her,” Lena remarked.

“Yeah. It is,” Winn responded bracing himself for the next part. “I know how hard and scary it is to accept that kind of love from someone, Lena. Especially for people like us. It’s absurd that someone, particularly someone as good and pure and amazing as Kara, could love people like us unconditionally, but she does. It took me awhile to make peace with the idea. To really believe what she saw, that I was worth the effort and investment. It wasn’t easy and, at times, I felt like the universe was playing some sort of cruel joke on me, but she never faltered, she never questioned my doubt, never made me feel less than for not outright accepting what was offered. I’ve been her friend, her only friend at one point, for nearly five years, and I’ve never seen her look at anyone the way she looks at you. And I now, you’re not quite ready to trust that, to fully believe what she says, and that’s okay. Even if you don’t quite accept it just yet, it won’t change how she feels, how she sees you, how much she loves you. The best part, though, is that if it takes a month, or a year, or even if in a lifetime you don’t quite fully believe it, she will still love you. Hell, even if for some ungodly reason you two don’t end up together or if you did actually turn to the dark side, Kara would still be there by your side because she chose you to be part of her family and that doesn’t go away. Not for her. Not for any of us. We’re kind of like the mob. Once you’re in, you’re kind of stuck.”

Lena didn’t bother to hide the tears that were streaming down her cheeks. Kara had told her just as such before, but hearing someone who knew her experience, her past, her circumstance say it as emphatically and certain as Winn did had managed to burrow in further than Kara’s declarations. He was right, of course. She was still not quite there, but every embrace, every late night conversation, every midday lunch, every easy smile chipped away at the walls she had constructed around herself over the years. It would take more than a month still, but Lena was beginning to truly believe that she could receive, and reciprocate fully, Kara’s love without reservation…soon. Winn’s encouragement and declaration further cemented Lena’s belief. For that small act, she would be ever grateful.

“Thank you for that, Mr. Schott.”

Winn looked at Lena in mock exasperation. “C’mon, Lena. We’re ‘Science Bros.’ We’ve worked on world changing technology together. I think you can call me Winn.”

“Well since you’ve already taken liberties with our familiarity…I suppose Winn would be appropriate,” Lena said with her classic eyebrow smirk on full display.

“Pretty sure the tour is over by now. I mean, you’re apartment is huge and all, but they have to be back by now.”

“Most likely, assuming Kara did not take them up to the roof and ignored the third floor, they should be back. We should get back to the party then.”

“Wait, third floor? What the f…”

Before Winn could finish his statement, Lena placed a bucket of beers in ice in his hands and instructed him to deliver the drinks to the living room. She followed close after with the snacks she had prepared. Kara, Alex, and Maggie were all bright smiles and pleasant conversation while the tour seemed to do little to ease James’s aloof coldness or attitude. Still, it appeared that Winn was in her corner now, so Lena would consider the night a success regardless of anything else that would transpire.

“How was the tour of the place?” asked Winn placing the bucket on a rather large coaster set on the table.

“If I wasn’t madly in love with Alex and Kara hadn’t already called dibs, I would be trying my best to snag Little Luthor myself just for her game room. Her pool table is a work of beauty and that’s not a euphemism,” replied Maggie.

“MAGGIE!” shrieked Kara blushing at the forwardness displayed by the detective. Alex swatted her girlfriend’s arm in mock annoyance. James and Winn simply stared slack jawed at the exchange. Lena placed the prepared food on the table and laughed already accustomed to the detective’s quips and sarcasm.

“Seriously babe? A pool table is all it takes to get your attention? I would at least hold out for access to her wine cellar,” claimed Alex.

“ALEX!” cried Kara. “Can we please stop discussing the reasons why my friends and family would try to hook up with my girlfriend?”

Everyone, James included, burst out in laughter at Kara’s reactions. Her extreme redness at the conversation only added to their amusement. Lena, naturally, took pity on her girlfriend and immediately saddled up to the woman’s side wrapping her arms around the Kryptonian’s waist and dropping head onto her girlfriend’s shoulder. Lena tried to ignore the ‘awws’ she heard from the peanut gallery and continued to snuggle into Kara.

“But seriously, Winn, you should check out her entertainment center. Her screen is an entire wall, ceiling to floor. She even plays videogames in there. We saw her screen name from a previous session. Apparently, ‘Genius Thorul’ is quite the gamer,” continued Maggie.

Winn froze taking in the information he had been presented with. He slowly turned his full attention to Lena and pointed a single finger at her in an accusing manner. Lena was confused at the young man’s sudden demeanor. She was not the only one concerned with Winn’s behavior. Kara dragged Lena closer into her preparing for the worst.

“You’re ‘Genius Thorul?!’” cried out Winn.

“Yes?” responded Lena grasping onto Kara worried that she had somehow managed to gain and lose an ally and potential friend in the span of ten minutes.

“But you’re…how on…she’s the. You’ve been terrorizing me in COD for weeks,” whined Winn.

Realization dawned on Lena. “You’re ‘WinningShot27’?” Winn nodded his head vigorously in the affirmative.  

“Well, you could use some help with your aiming, especially with long range weaponry. You tend to be off a few centimeters when using a scope or wait far too long to actually fire. If you want, we could play a few sessions together to see if I could help you improve.” Lena calmly stated extracting herself from embracing Kara. It was short lived as Kara wrapped her arms around Lena’s waist and pulled her back in.

“Oh, you are so on, Lena. We are having a marathon COD session…at another time because tonight is board game night, not video game night, and that’s why we all came her to play board games and nothing else. Yup. So Pictionary, first?” Winn responded changing his intent quickly once he caught Kara’s piercing glare. The woman was in the mood for board games, and she would not be denied. Everyone took their respective places and began setting up the first game of the night.

Kara held on to Lena as they sat down and placed her girlfriend on her lap. Seated, the height difference was no longer a hindrance. Kara placed a kiss on Lena’s cheek as the rest of the group was distracted. Taking the momentary opportunity further, Kara whispered into Lena’s ear.

“I love you, Lee. I always will.”

Lena smiled at her girlfriend’s words. She nuzzled Kara’s face until she was in position to whisper her response.

“I know. A mutual friend took it upon himself to remind me.” Lena could feel Kara’s face scrunch up in confusion at Lena’s words. “I know I’m not as comfortable and expressive as you, darling, but I love you too, Kara. And I always will as well.”

No one else heard their declarations. No one else need to. It was enough for them that the other had said it and heard it. Holding hands with the woman they loved surrounded by friends having a normal game night was more than either woman felt they deserved or imagined they would have. Thus, for now, both women were content to let the laughter and chaos of the night wash over them imagining the nights and days and times that were to come.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I swear I am capable of writing stuff under 5k, most of the time. Anyhow, I am going to leave it up to you, kind readers, to choose the next chapter. In the weird timeline I am unintentionally constructing with these, either would work, but each character would have a different emphasis, obviously. I'll leave what the emphasis would be for a surprise.
> 
> So, who should be next: James or J'onn? Comment your choice below.


	4. J'onn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara is hurt during a mission and is immediately transported to the DEO for treatment. Unfortunately, no one bothered to retrieve her very worried girlfriend. Through some "Luthor" shenanigans, Lena forces herself into the DEO; actions which result in an intriguing conversation with J'onn J'onzz, the DEO Director.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp, apologies to anyone still reading this. Wish I had a better explanation/apology than just really bad procrastination. I swear this was meant to be a short chapter, but things happened and were written. I also think this might be the most dialogue heavy chapter, especially on J'onn's side, but it seemed necessary to get the point across. So, if you were expecting a lot of input from Lena, sorry.
> 
> As usual, un-beta'ed, slightly edited.
> 
> Also, CW for discussions of violence though very minimal.

Chapter 4:

J’onn 

Voices. Familiar voices. Arguing but without malice or hate. These were the sounds that Kara first woke to hours after her battle with a Kev’zen that left her weak and in pain and in need of the sun lamps her sister had developed for exactly these circumstances. Waking up from her exhaustion induced slumber reminded Kara of the first time Alex took her to the beach. Alex had tried to teach her to surf, but Kara spent more time in the ocean than on her borrowed board. She could recall the odd feeling of compression and weightlessness that being submerged brought on. For a time, Kara worried that she would not be able to surface from the shallow depths she was in until Alex reached into the waters and helped ground Kara enough to rise. Once again, it was Alex that gave Kara reason to rise through the murk and worry though this time her sister was not the sole cause.

“Lena, you’re being ridiculous,” Alex practically screamed hands on her hips trying her best to intimidate or at least fluster the raven haired woman she was facing.

“Agent Danvers, we will discuss this at a later time,” Lena responded gritting through her teeth. Her hands clasped onto Kara’s right hand anchoring both the downed hero and Lena. She wondered when her Kryptonian had transferred the need to touch onto her. It had been slow and unexpected, but now, after months of dating, Lena initiated physical contact with Kara nearly as often as her puppy of a girlfriend. She would even, on occasion, do so with Alex and Maggie though that was far rarer.

Alex thrust her pointed finger at Lena anger and annoyance present in her face. “Don’t you dare ‘Agent Danvers’ me, Lena. You do not get to detach right now.” Alex did not lower her hand or her glare from the CEO’s presence.

Lena was barely keeping her composure and mentally calmed herself before responding. “I am not trying to ‘detach’, Alex. I can understand why you are annoyed or even angry, but, right now, all I care about is being by my girlfriend’s side until she wakes up. Regardless of others’ opinions or intent.” Lena did not move from Kara’s side or look at Alex when speaking. There was no malice or ill in her actions. Her attention was simply solely on her sleeping Super. Alex was preparing to go on another tirade against Lena, but, thankfully for both parties, Kara finally roused from her slumber.

“Hey,” Kara groggily yawned out, eyes still closed. “Why are my two favorite girls fighting?”

“KARA!” Both women shouted in unison. Alex grabbed Kara’s left hand and shoulder squeezing both as hard as her human strength would allow making sure that Kara would feel as much as possible. Tears of relief were already falling down Alex’s face streaking her cheeks. Lena fared no better as the normally cool and collected Luthor façade shattered under the realization that Kara would actually be okay.

Kara opened her eyes squeezing the hands she felt holding her own as strong as she could. Her full Kryptonian strength had not returned and while she always hated her weakened state from a tough battle, it provided the uncommon freedom to touch and feel and hold those she loved with reckless abandon. She would never admit it out loud, but early on in her relationship with Lena, Kara may have intentionally solar-flared a bit to be able to fully be with Lena without worrying about her strength or sensory overload. She was pretty sure that both Lena and Alex knew, but none had mentioned it, and Kara was not going to be the one to bring it up. It took Kara a moment or two to fully get her bearings. She was obviously in the DEO med bay under the sun lamps. She could hear the hustle and bustle of DEO agents milling around outside the room. Alex was at her side, of course. The only thing out of the ordinary was seeing her crying girlfriend on her other side holding her hand.

“Lee, what are you doing h…,” Kara began or at least tried to say before Lena’s full lips encompassed her mouth. It was surprising and entirely wanted. Kara quickly responded after the initial shock of kissing her girlfriend in the DEO in front of her sister wore off. Her hands immediately released Lena’s and Alex’s holds and traveled to grab Lena’s face and neck. Kara lost herself in the familiar sensation of Lena’s lips closing her eyes and inadvertently letting out a slight moan. She hoped that Alex had not heard her, but Kara was seldom so lucky.

Alex cleared her throat loudly drawing the couple’s attention, barely. “Before you two decide to jump each other and have sex in the middle of the DEO med bay right in front of me,” Alex began, “because having interrupted you two four times already wasn’t traumatic enough,” mumbled Alex under her breath. Kara, of course, could still hear her sister’s grumbling and turned several shades of red in a matter of seconds. “I still need to conduct the basic recovery procedures to make sure you’re okay, sis.” Kara and Lena both sheepishly nodded their understanding and approval. As much as they both wanted to lose themselves in one another to remember that the other was alive and safe and here, Kara’s safety and health took precedence over the ever growing sexual tension between the two.

“Right, do your thing Alex,” responded Kara enthusiastically.

Alex went through the standard protocols taking note of Kara’s vitals and making sure to get a full account of her encounter the Kev’zen. As the alien species had not been seen in mass quantity on Earth, it was unlikely that they would encounter it again anytime soon. Still, J’onn had instilled the value of preparedness and planning into his number two even if Alex didn’t always stay to her training. Once Alex was fully satisfied with her tests, she immediately returned to the stalled conversation with Lena.

“Everything looks fine, Kara. I would recommend a few more hours under the sun lamps before you go home and for you to take it easy for the next 48 hours. I know you will ignore the last bit, so I’m giving Lena a few solar shots for when you do something stupid and foolhardy. Any questions?” Neither Kara nor Lena had any queries. Kara was very familiar with Alex’s concerns after a particularly hard battle and while Lena may never have set foot in the DEO before, she had, working alongside Alex, developed many of the new tools and procedures that the DEO used when it came to helping Kara. The Solar Shots were one such collaboration between Alex and Lena. Both women also regretted allowing Winn to name their invention though never audibly expressed their frustration.

“Good. Now, Kara, maybe you can talk some sense into your girlfriend about why it’s a bad idea to try to buy out a secret government agency because she didn’t get her way,” stated Alex with a stiff smile glaring daggers at the brunette on the other side of the room.

“Hmph,” sighed Lena, “I didn’t try to buy out the DEO. Frankly, the whole secret government agency thing would be a deterrent, and if it wasn’t, I would strongly question the ability of this organization to keep itself and its members safe. As for the earlier accusation of me throwing a tantrum, you wouldn’t allow me to see my injured girlfriend, Agent Danvers. I simply took appropriate measures to ensure that I could.”

Alex clenched her fists and mentally counted down from ten. It was a trick she had learned from Maggie; one she found using more and more with her sister and the woman her sister had fallen in love with. “Lena, we couldn’t let you in because you did not have the proper clearance. We were working on getting you the right credentials to give you access.”

“Please, Alex, spare me the standard speech. Let’s assume that the DEO would actually give me even a visitor’s pass to enter this facility. How long would that have taken? Days? Months? Years to go through the idiotic bureaucratic mess that is the legal process? Not that it matters anyway since I am fairly certain no government agency in this, or any, world would actually give me clearance with my brother being a convicted mass murderer and my mother declared a fugitive from the law who still has to stand trial for running a domestic terrorist organization. Or am I wrong?” There was no emotion in Lena’s speech. She stated her case knowing the full extent of her words.

“Lena,” Kara said sorrow and sympathy clear in her voice. She tried to give her raven haired love as much comfort as possible through their joined hands. “That’s not…we wouldn’t…you’re not them!” Kara exclaimed, her Supergirl voice leaking into her speech. Lena smiled and rubbed Kara’s held hand with her thumbs drawing circles into her skin. It never ceased to amaze her how much Kara’s faith in her held steadfast and appeared to grow with the passing months. Lena looked toward Alex silently asking for confirmation of what she knew to be true.

“You’re not wrong,” Alex finally said. Hints of shame were apparent in her face, but Alex was the good soldier and as much as she may hate it, Lena was right in her conclusion. There was no way she would have passed a clearance test to access the DEO.

“ALEX!” shrieked Kara pout on full display.

“Didn’t say I agreed, Kara, but Lena is right. Still doesn’t excuse her actions, however,” continued the stoic agent. Kara had been darting her attention from Alex to Lena the entire time she had been awake trying to decipher the conflict going on between the two. Obviously, Lena had done something to gain access to the DEO, and Alex most certainly did not approve of whatever that something was. Kara was a literal prodigy by Kryptonian standards, and she had been taught the ins and outs of investigative journalism from Cat Grant, Snapper Carr, and James Olsen. Between them there were five Pulitzers, two Global Shining Lights, a Bingham Prize, two Presidential commendations, and a People’s Choice though the last one was more for Ms. Grant’s private life and appearances than her journalistic work, so Kara should be able to figure this mystery out. Unfortunately, she was drawing a big, fat blank.

“Okay, what exactly did Lena do that is so bad, Alex?” inquired Kara.

Alex’s face turned into a menacing Cheshire cat grin that barely held back her anger and frustration. “Well, after being denied access, Lena bought out the DEO headquarters and threatened to shut us down if we didn’t let her in.”

Kara’s expression turned to shock. She knew Lena was rich, verging on ridiculously so, but she hadn’t realized that her girlfriend was rich enough to threaten the federal government. Yeah, Kara was definitely going to let Lena pay for more meals from now on.

“Your sister is being melodramatic; a trait she seems to have inherited from her paramour,” responded Lena eyebrow raised in defiance of the agent’s earlier words. “I did not buy the DEO headquarters. It was frankly too well protected to even attempt such a thing without raising a multitude of red flags. However, a subsidiary of a holding company of an offshore conglomerate that happens to be the majority shareholder of a real estate corporation did purchase the air, land, and underground rights of the entire block that this building happens to be on. As well, another similar business venture that deals with energy production took over providing the power to DEO headquarters. I may have informed Alex about these recent acquisitions and how I happen to be the sole proprietor of these organizations when I requested, for the eighth time, to be allowed entry to see you.” Lena delivered her version of events without pause or worry. She did not possess her girlfriend’s abilities nor Alex’s physical prowess or threatening demeanor. What Lena did possess, though, was intelligence, resolve, creativity, and an obscene amount of money in her bank accounts to put practically any of her crazy ideas and plans into practice.

Kara’s shock quickly morphed to awe and wonder. No one, save Alex, had ever done something to blazingly crazy and criminal for her. Kara melted at hearing all that Lena had done just to be able to see her sleep, essentially. For probably the thousandth time since they had shifted from friends to romantic partners, Kara questioned how she could be so lucky that this woman deemed her worthy enough to love and thanked Rao that it had been made so. As was usually the case, these thoughts brought other ideas and emotions concerning Lena to the surface of Kara’s mind. Her rising blush, half hooded gaze, and surreptitious (at least to Kara’s mind) licking of lips made it very clear where Kara’s mind had drifted to. By the look in Lena’s eyes, she was aware and receptive to the change in Kara’s demeanor.

“NOPE!” screamed Alex hands raised in defeat. “Not dealing with this anymore. Kara, rest a few more hours in the sunbed and convince your girlfriend to give up her new ownership claims, or you get to explain to J’onn how and why this all happened. Either way, I’m out.” With her final declaration, Alex turned away and exited the med bay turning toward the DEO training area hoping that a few sparring session and shooting practices would manage to bleach out the mental image of her baby sister and girlfriend basically having eye sex in front of her.

Kara groaned in realization that she would have to convince Lena to do what Alex suggested or deal with J’onn’s disappointment and displeasure. “You know, I think you might be right about Alex being a bit overdramatic.”

Lena laughed at Kara’s response. “Indeed, but considering she is still basically a baby gay and is dating Maggie, I think a little leeway is understandable. Besides, she is correct. You, my dear, are going to stay and absorb as much as solar radiation as possible.”

“But Leeenaaa…” Kara whined crossing her arms in along her chest blocking of her family crest. She put her special pout reserved for only the direst of circumstances on full display. This was the pout that convinced Alex to let Kara borrow her motorcycle in college. The pout that broke down Eliza’s resolve and made her bake her delicious chocolate pecan pie once a month for six months straight. This was the pout that had actually made the Catherine J. Grant give Kara a day off to visit the annual National City Candy and Confectioners Convention. It was Kara’s full proof, never fail pout that no one could resist. No one, except, her concerned, loving emerald eyed girlfriend apparently.

“No ‘buts’ this time, Kara, save for yours staying in that bed for at least another three hours. Then, and only then, will we go home to our Netflix queue and an ungodly amount of pot stickers and four family servings of Chinese food. Understood?” Lena asked in full CEO mode. It was not really a question. Kara immediately knew that the request was more a non-negotiable demand. Of course, Kara found this side of her Lena incredibly sexy and was having a hard time not pulling Lena into the bed alongside her.

“Maybe, we can postpone Netflix and food for an hour or two when we get home to focus on other…um…activities?” Kara whispered. She had come far from the shy, introverted young woman who would awkwardly fumble around any sex related topic of conversation. Much of that was because of Lena, so it was always amusing to the young CEO when her superhero girlfriend would revert back to old habits.

Lena bent down and placed a chaste, for them, kiss on Kara’s lips. “Perhaps. Though we’ll see if you still feel the same way in a few hours. For now, rest, darling.” Lena kissed Kara’s forehead and waited for the blonde woman to finally listen to the given advice and close her eyes to sleep some more. Once it was clear that Kara was asleep and resting, Lena decided that she was in much need of caffeine to bolster her depleting energy from the day’s events. It was unlikely that a secret government agency would have anything better than mass produced instant drip coffee, but beggars should not be choosers, especially in times of desperation. Thus, Lena found herself, after a few wrong turns, in the DEO breakroom brewing a fresh pot of coffee and silently praying that someone in this facility favored non-fat, half and half creamer.

***

Lena calculated that she had been in the DEO breakroom for roughly fifteen minutes preparing her much needed dose of caffeine. Even with the threats she had managed to levy against the clandestine organization, all her personal items, including the old watch she had inherited from Lionel, had been taken upon her entrance into the facility. Had it been anyone else, Lena would have assumed that paranoia and idiocy had run amok among the DEO, but considering what she had accomplished with a rudimentary calculator when she was nine, it was understandable why the federal agency might be wary of any technology in the hands of Lena Lutessa Luthor. Lena was contemplating the random coincidence of events that transpired to bring her to drinking crappy government coffee in the headquarters of a covert, alien hunting government agency waiting for her alien girlfriend to recover from her battle scars and injuries. Lena had loved science fiction growing up; she just never expected her actual life to mimic her beloved childhood stories. She was lost in the ruminations of her mind and, thus, could be excused for not noticing the entry of a large presence.

“Ms. Luthor, may I join you?” asked J’onn. He had heard from Alex and Winn and Vasquez and Pam and practically every agent in the facility about the young CEO’s antics. As the DEO Co-Director, he should be displeased and chagrined by Lena’s actions, but as Kara’s protector and caretaker and friend, he was more intrigued by the woman’s actions, particularly in light of earlier revelations. Hence, his desire to meet with the woman on a singular basis.

Lena was not expecting anyone to acknowledge much less speak to her, so she was slow to respond to the question. However, her defenses immediately went up, and she pushed herself against the nearest wall once she recognized who was speaking. Lena questioned how her mother’s number one lackey and foot soldier had managed to infiltrate the DEO without so much as a firefight or warning. She knew fighting would be useless even under the most advantageous of circumstances, so ‘flight’ was the decision of the day. Lena tried to figure out a route from what she remembered of the DEO’s floor plan that would lead as far away from the med bay as possible. The brunette knew it was unlikely she would escape Henshaw’s clutches, but hopefully her mother still needed her alive for something. Either way, Lena’s priority was ensuring Kara’s safety state from the menace in front of her. Lena’s eyes darted to the nearest exit and planned how to best proceed.

“Ms. Luthor, I am not the man you know as Hank Henshaw or Cyborg Superman. I mean you no harm. You do not have reason to fear me, I swear,” said J’onn hands raised in surrender trying his best to appear non-threatening to the young woman. “My name is J’onn J’onzz, and I am the Director of DEO city base headquarters.”

“Really,” stated Lena fear and distrust apparent in her voice as she continued to shimmy toward the exits along the wall, “because you look like the man who has repeatedly tried to kill me. And neither Alex nor Kara mentioned anything about their boss being a carbon copy of my mother’s number two.”

J’onn laughed at Lena’s expression. “No, I imagine they would not have. Apologies for what I am about to do next, but in the interest of time, it seems the best course.” With that, red sparks and light gleamed across J’onn’s body as he transformed into his Martian form for a moment before returning to his Hank Henshaw appearance.

Lena’s entire demeanor shifted. Fear and anxiety were replaced with wonder, awe, and excitement. A plethora of questions flashed across Lena’s mind. Unsure of how to proceed, Lena attempted to, at the very least, speak, “You’re a…I mean…like Kara…you’re a…”

“I believe the word you’re looking for is ‘alien.’ Martian, to be more precise,” responded J’onn. He went to the counter and poured himself a cup of the fresh pot into the custom “Number 1 Space Dad” mug Kara had given him on the last Father’s Day. It was an odd tradition that humans, or at least humans in this and a few other countries, seemed to observe. J’onn was unclear why the simply act of parentage demanded recognition, but he appreciated the attention and gestures his adopted family presented on the day. It made living with the pain of past memories a bit more bearable. As soon as his coffee was prepared to his tastes, J’onn returned to the table Lena had abandoned in her state of fear and took a seat. He raised his hand in an offer for her to retake her seat.

Lena eyed J’onn awkwardly uncertain of what she should do. It wasn’t every day that the leader of an underground military institution in charge of responding to aliens revealed that they were an alien. The fact that most of the important people in Lena’s life considered the man to be a father figure of sorts certainly complicated the issue further. She knew that she could refuse the offer and leave without worry. No one at the DEO would harm her here; not with Kara and Alex present. Admittedly, Lena was not sure who Kara would choose between J’onn and herself if forced to make the choice, but she was fairly certain that her girlfriend would at least try to defend her. Still, the smarter choice was to gather as much information and plan from there. Lena could never fight her way out of here, but even a small amount of information could be dangerous in the hands and minds of a Luthor. Besides, how much trouble could she really be in when all she technically did was vaguely threaten a secret government organization to comply with her demands?

“You’re a Martian, really?” was all Lena could muster as she resumed her seated position.

J’onn chuckled into his mug. “Yes. Not quite what you expected?”

Lena shook her head profusely. “I wasn’t expecting anything. Certainly not the events of the last few hours.” J’onn nodded in understanding. “But I don’t regret anything. I did what I did for Kara and I. No one was injured. Nothing was harmed. And your secrets remain. I’d do it again. Without hesitation.” Lena answered resolutely. J’onn was astonished at how quickly the slight fear and uncertainty that had plagued the CEO’s demeanor shifted to strength and resolve. He wondered if this steel came from surviving her lifetime under the Luthors, or if it was tied, to some extent, to her affections towards the blonde alien recovering a few doors down.

“I am not here to chastise you, Ms. Luthor. My second prefers to do that part of the job herself. Unsurprisingly, most of the agents here fear her far more than they do me. Even with the whole ‘Martian’ thing,” J’onn laughed as the memory of a particularly arrogant new recruit had the audacity to question Vasquez’s orders during a training mission. As much as Susan wanted to tear into the fool herself, it was, technically, Alex’s responsibility to oversee her team’s conduct. Twenty minutes alone with Agent Danvers in the training room and the blowhard was requesting a transfer to any other government agency claiming duress and workplace trauma on the forms he submitted to Pam. The only downside to the affair that J’onn could recall was losing fifty dollars in the betting pool. He was sure Alex would only need fifteen minutes to get the job done.

Lena had heard the epic tales of ‘Badass DEO Agent Alex Danvers’ from her biggest fans. Hell, an entire movie night had mostly been devoted to regaling her with the stories of Alex’s adventures in the DEO and before as told by Kara, Winn, Maggie, and James when the agent had to travel to D.C. for an annual review. As before, Lena knew in her bones that Alex would always be the good soldier, but she couldn’t help but wonder if the past few months had endeared her more the stoic redhead. If it was enough that Alex might hesitate if she had to go against the sole free Luthor. Lena shook herself out of her spiraling thoughts. 

“You might not be here to ‘chastise’ me, Director, but I can’t imagine you are happy with my recent actions,” said Lena preparing herself for the conversation and negotiation that was to come.

“Would it surprise you if I said that I found you’re actions concerning Kara quite pleasing?” asked J’onn face set and giving away nothing.

Lena’s eyebrow rose in suspicion. This conversation was not going the way she expected, and she was unsure what game the Director was playing. “Very. And I would immediately ask ‘Why’?”

J’onn took a deep drink of his coffee letting the sugary sweetness spread across his tongue. For all of humanity’s faults, coffee, in all its delivery forms, was truly one of mankind’s greatest achievements; at least, J’onn thought so. He placed his mug down in front of him and clasped his hands together bringing his chin to rest on his the mound of his joined hands. “Has Kara told you much about her work or the people here at the DEO?”

Lena leaned back into her chair crossing her arms along her chest. “No. She’s surprisingly good at keeping _other people’s_ secrets.”

“Yes, she somehow is, isn’t she?” J’onn responded stifling the laugh that came out at Lena’s answer. “Do you know how old I am, Ms. Luthor?”

Lena became even more confused at the seemingly random question posed by man. “Not really. My specialty is mechanical engineering and computing. Biology was never my strong suit, but if I had to guess, based on facial structures, aging lines, melanin content, late 40’s, early 50’s?”

“Hmm…good guess if I was actually Hank Henshaw.”

“Well, you got me there. While I have studied some xenobiology, my family would be the ones who could possibly answer your question.”

“True. I was born on the third planet, Mars, over three hundred Earth solar revolutions ago.”

“You’re over 300 years old?!” yelled Lena immediately aware of where she was and attempting to stifle her shriek.

“By Earth standards, yes. I have lived a long, long time.” There was an unquestionable weight and sadness to the Martian’s countenance and words.

“You’ve lost people…Martians…I mean. Haven’t you?”

“How do you know?” asked J’onn genuine curiosity as to how Lena had correctly guessed that particular trivia

“Well, for one, you’re here and not there. But more importantly, I recognize that look you got, Director, when you spoke your true name and of your home planet.” Oh, Lena knows that look well. It’s the look Alex gets when she talks about Jeremiah and how he encouraged her love of science and surfing. It’s in Kara’s eyes when she speaks about Krypton and the life she never had to have. It’s the look Lena sees in herself when she remembers her father and her brother and who they were and who they could have been. “I can’t imagine my pain is comparable to yours, but I do recognize the shadows of loss in the sights of those who have felt such a thing.”

“Indeed. You are correct, Ms. Luthor. I have lost a great deal. I was once a scientist, a husband, a father, but all that was taken from me, ripped from my hands. Now, I am a soldier and a survivor. I share Kara’s fate and pain.”

“You are the last of your kind?” asked Lena understanding the full weight of what she was being told. Kara had shared snippets and glimpses into her past and pain. She felt it was her burden to bear, her duty as the true last Kryptonian to carry the memory of a world upon her shoulders alone.

J’onn grimaced at the question. “In a manner of speaking, Kara is the Last Daughter of Krypton. Unlike her cousin, she remembers her world, her culture, her people. She lived a life on her home planet. I did the same, but I am not the last true Martian. Your people have given me the moniker of the Last Son of Mars, but there are other Martians. In reality, I am simply the last Green Martian.”

The more questions that were answered the more confused Lena became. “I’m sorry. Green Martian? Were there other types of Martians? I mean…of course…there probably were. I can’t imagine many planets would have a completely homogenous dominant species…or at least not without some variation like Earth has with humans. And we, uhm, needlessly separate ourselves into different classifications. Not that those differences are insignificant or shouldn’t be…I’m going to stop talking for now.” Lena tried to hide her embarrassment. It was like the first night together with Kara after she had revealed herself to be Supergirl. Lena loved being in bed with her girlfriend. She loved all the activities that would occur in her bed with the blonde love of her life. While normally they would either succumb to sleep or sex within minutes of falling into bed, that night Lena’s scientific curiosity could not be sated. She rambled through hours of questions about Krypton’s culture, science, art, and all the stars and planets Kara could remember visiting in her past life. Of course, Lena tried to make sure that her queries would not be unwelcome or distressing to Kara. It was an appreciated gesture as they spent most of the night talking until daybreak.

J’onn smiled fondly at the woman before him. He had been wary of the Luthor’s arrival to National City. Even more when it was apparent that Kara was drawn to the raven haired CEO. He had heard the stories of Superman and Lex Luthor, and like everyone else, J’onn feared a repetition of the past. But seeing Lena seated in front of him with her face hidden away attempting to distract her uncharacteristic moment of vulnerability and rambling, J’onn couldn’t help but laugh at the idea that this young woman would ever harm Kara. She was more than capable, of that there was no doubt. However, gone was the stoic, cold Luthor and in her place was the young woman who had been forced to grow up far too fast under circumstances no one should endure. This was the woman, the person, Kara spoke of, swore to defend, and had fallen in love with. It became clearer and clearer to J’onn that neither Kara’s nor Lena’s heart stood a chance against the other once they met.

“Yes. There were two dominant, intelligent species of Martians on my…former…home. Our society was divided between the Green and White Martians. We were both technologically advanced species with powerful abilities like telepathy and shape shifting. That is where our similarities ended. The Greens preferred to use their gifts to further technology and science and art. The Whites had a more militant ideology based on strength and subjugation. For a time, there was peace on the planet as both species remained apart and seldom interacted. I was content during then,” J’onn said solemnly. The light mood of the earlier conversation shifted once more. Lena was unsure where J’onn was headed, but she remained captivated to hear the story of someone Kara and Alex, and really everyone she had come close to in the last few months, held in high esteem.

“I was a scientist. My work revolved around interstellar travel. As advanced as my species’ technology was, our ability to travel through the cosmos was somewhat limited, especially in comparison to others like the Kryptonians or Daxamites or even the Tamarans. I spent most of my days playing with bio-mechanical hyper drive engines or theorizing the necessary energy output to survive traveling through a wormhole. It was a good life. And it was made all the better when I met my beloved, M’yri’ah. She was far above my station. To this day, I have no idea how I ever managed to convince her to consider me as a mate, much less why she agreed to bond with me. Our bonding ceremony was the happiest day of my life. We were surrounded by family and friends who bore witness to our commitment. I thought that I could never be happier than that day, but I was, thankfully, proven wrong when K’hym came into my life. She was the light of my eyes and days. I did not fully understand the depth and capacity of love until I saw my wife holding our daughter in her arms. Life was bliss and complete and I wanted for nothing. There was nothing that could bring me more joy than that sight. Of course, life is funny and seemed to continue to want to prove me wrong. Three years after, I was greeted with the sounds and cries of my little T’ania. K’hym hovered around us the entire day wanting to look at the newest member of the family. Her sister and she were inseparable even from the start. I was a scientist. I had a loving wife. I was father to two extraordinary daughters. I lived in peace. Life was good, but we both know, don’t we, Ms. Luthor, that life is rarely that easy or kind.”

Lena stared at the countenance of the man seated before him. Tears threatened to escape and run down his face. She was right. J’onn did not need to continue. It was written all over his face. He had, indeed, experienced a great loss, most likely greater than Lena’s but, perhaps, on par with Kara’s own past. Lena felt wrong. She did not know this man, not really, yet here he was baring his soul. And that was the crux of the matter that Lena had yet not figured out. _Why was he telling her all this? What was his intent?_ These questions afflicted Lena’s mind. She was not heartless, no matter what the media declared, and Lena’s was unsure how much more of this story she could hear.

J’onn continued, “The…stalemate…between the Greens and Whites came to an end. My species believed that by burrowing our numbers underground and existing off the surface, we could be safe and prosperous. We were…for a while. There were factions among the Greens that believed our destiny did not lie in the depths of Mars, that we were meant to be on the surface amid, or perhaps against, the Whites. I don’t know if it was us or them who threw the opening salvo, but retribution was quick and decisive. The Whites did not hesitate to show their strength and sanguine nature. I was not a soldier, but I aided the resistance in the manner that I could. Both Greens and Whites are a telepathic species; however, there is a difference in the frequency our minds work. It is barely noticeable, but it was enough for me to create a method of defense. I developed a way to block out the White Martians mental intrusions. They could no longer track or torture us. This displeased them greatly. I was targeted for my efforts by the worst of their kind; a specialized unit, apparently, whose sole purpose was to find, detain, and end enemies of the Whites regardless of numbers or strength. The resistance, or what little remained of it, found me too valuable an asset to fall to enemy hands. My family was not so lucky. I was dragged away and saw from afar as the Whites descended upon my home. The greatest mercy my enemy showed was to kill my wife and daughters before they set my home ablaze. I bore witness to this as I fought and shouted at the Greens who were taking me to safety for the good of all. I became a broken version of myself after that day. And in my quest for vengeance and desire to pay back those who took everything from me in kind, I pieced together the shattered remnants of that day into someone who my family would not recognize. I became something my daughters would fear and cower from. I lost myself in blood and battle, and it all still came to nothing. The Whites slaughtered my species. For every life I took from their ranks, they would answer with the torture and death of hundreds. Eventually, I was all that remained of my species and fled, in shame and rage, to this planet.”

Lena sat dumbfounded. She could not fathom the agony that J’onn had experienced. For Kara, the demise of her planet, her people, her life was instantaneous. It was a matter of seconds in which her life was drastically altered. Even with that, Kara carried the pain and void of her experience in every aspect of her being. Lena saw it when Kara would smell the Plumerias in her office and loft or whenever Kara would try a new dish, at Lena’s insistence, and she would have a moment of quiet recognition and near tears developed in her eyes. J’onn, on the other hand, had had a full life on Mars. It was not a quick moment of alteration for him. He experienced every moment of pain and death and loss and change. For all their similarities as the last of their kind, Kara and J’onn had a chasm of difference when it came to their pasts.

Lena was not built to comfort. That was Kara’s job. It was what she excelled at. Kara was the one to offer tea and cookies and a near endless supply of blankets and movies during the sad moments brought on by life. Lena offered stoicism and silence, but that did not seem appropriate for this situation. Unsure and clumsy, Lena slowly stretched out her hand and placed it upon J’onn’s hands trying to convey some sense of comfort and understanding. Months ago, Lena would never have even considered such an action. Kara had truly changed her, and, not for the first time, Lena was grateful for her Kryptonian’s influence. J’onn’s lips upturned into a slight smile at the Luthor’s attempts.

“I fled a planet of bigotry and violence to land on another that somehow managed to further divide themselves. For a telepath, the unbidden force of thousands of voices and emotions was…debilitating. Your people tend to fear the foreign and unknown. I was both in unimaginable quantities to the people I encountered. In my anguish and pain, I escaped to the silence and solace of the mountains and forests. I became a recluse believing that I would end my days alone and away from the perils of civilization. I had hoped that the rare sightings of my form would fall to myth and legend, but I was not so lucky. Years, centuries really, passed without much incident, but eventually the “Manhunter” became the hunted. The man you know as Hank Henshaw and Cyborg Superman was the DEO Director once upon a time, and his sole mission, it seemed, was to find and capture me. I think he hoped that by studying me, he might find a weapon or manner of defense against Superman.”

Lena pulled back her hand from J’onn’s and laughed into her palms pushing her face fully into them. J’onn was surprised by her reaction. He wondered if his tale was having more of an effect on her than he intended.

“Ha ha, sorry… apologies, I did not mean to laugh. It’s just…a singularly focused man that loses himself in his mission against aliens…I can’t help but question just how many times that particular circumstance will repeat itself.” J’onn agreed finding the same dry, macabre humor in the situation as his companion.

“Indeed. In all my centuries on this planet, I have seen the horrors and atrocities humanity has wrought without care or regret. I thought your species, with few exceptions, to be not more than savage beasts. I wanted nothing to do with your people. Yet, some wanted very much to do with me. While he was no genius, Henshaw was, is, still a noteworthy threat. He collected a team of volunteers. He forced those who would not willingly join his crusade with threats and violence. That is how I came face to face with Jeremiah Danvers in the middle of the Peruvian wilderness. I am not a very spiritual or religious Martian, and my experiences have lessened that belief. But that night, I witnessed what can only be described as a miracle. A human defended and saved my life against another of his own kind. He expected nothing in return or recompense. In fact, he had everything to lose in the attempt. And yet this man sacrificed himself to save a stranger, an outsider, an alien. I had not encountered such humility or nobility in centuries of life. I tried to ease his passing as best I could. I used my mental abilities to suppress his pain and bring to mind as much joy and happiness during his final moments. I saw the entirety of Jeremiah’s life. I saw the memories of meeting his wife, Eliza, at their university and his awkward attempts at courting her. I felt the joy and love and pride he bore when he witnessed Alexandra finally managing to stay upright and surf her first wave. I observed the comfort and peace he tried to convey to Kara when he gifted the pair of lead lined glasses she still holds dear. But above all, I perceived a life well lived and loved. I made a choice that night to honor and pay back the sacrifice Jeremiah made by protecting  and caring for those he valued and loved above all else. His purpose as a father became my mission. He saved me that night and gave me a reason and hope that perhaps there was more to the inhabitants of this planet beyond what my pain and prejudice had initially thought.”

Lena and J’onn silently stared at one another wallowing in the revelations of conversation. Lena could not help but wonder how many had been privileged to hear J’onn’s story, much less from his own lips. It was preposterous how life, how destiny, had seemingly aligned all their paths. What were the chances of the last two of their kind falling from the heavens to so intrinsically tie their lives to one family? Only then to bring a member of another fate touched family into their fold. It would take days, even for someone of Lena’s intelligence, to figure out that probability. Lena had no response or answer or question to J’onn’s story. Still she felt that he was not quite done.

“After that night, I did my best to watch over the Danvers family. In pursuit of that, I took over the identity of Hank Henshaw and redirected the efforts of the DEO. There was a grant that funded Eliza’s research into xenobiology that she still does not realize she never actually applied for. It paid for several years of work with a few assistants added. Alex went through some tough times before I decided to intervene more directly. She has grown and blossomed here, and I hope that, wherever he might be, Jeremiah is proud of the woman his daughter has become. As for Kara, well I have attempted to provide a shoulder and ear that she can share the burden of survival with. I have not always been successful in that endeavor, but I believe we have helped one another in making the memories of the past more…bearable.”

Lena contemplated J’onn before asking, “Thank you, Director, for sharing your past with me, but I am wondering as to the reason you have done so.”

J’onn nodded his affirmation at hearing Lena’s response. She was right, of course. J’onn did have an intention behind baring his soul. He needed Lena to understand what Kara and Alex and the family that had formed and gathered around him really meant before coming to his point.

“Alex was lost for a long time after her father’s ‘death.’ She made her life, her sole purpose, into fulfilling her final promise to her father: to protect Kara. She became the best soldier and scientist and medic in pursuit of that singular focus. She excelled in that mission, but she also dwindled a bit. Alex didn’t have much of a life outside the DEO, and I blamed myself for that result. I knew that Jeremiah wanted a full life for both his daughters, and I could not provide that. Honestly, I was ecstatic when she met Detective Sawyer. For the first time since I met the woman, she had a topic of conversation apart from work or Kara. More importantly, she had something for herself that allowed her to just be Alex. In some ways, Maggie even helped Alex become closer to Kara because there was one less barrier, one less secret, between them. I was concerned that Kara was following in her sister’s footsteps. That she was losing herself in the DEO and ignoring the world outside this base. Then she met you, Ms. Luthor.”

Comprehension dawned on Lena. The entirety of J’onn’s story and speech was for this moment. It would be a lie to say that Lena was calm or serene. In all truth, she was petrified. This Martian had voiced his entire life story to come to this point. Lena still was unsure of what J’onn intended, but whatever was coming had arrived.

“I made a promise to a good, possibly the best, man I have ever met. And, if I am being honest, I partially failed in the attempt. I managed to protect his daughters, but, for a time at least, it cost them the chance at a life. Maggie provided a route for Alex to find and climb out of the hole I helped place her in. I will be eternally grateful for her involvement. Kara, I could not reach, and I thought that no one ever would. Her life was so fundamentally wrapped around her cape and powers that Kara was being suffocated for Supergirl to rise. But, you, you didn’t see an alien or a hero, even after she told you of her true nature. You, first and foremost, saw Kara and only Kara. You gave her the one thing I could never provide; you showed her a life and purpose outside of the DEO, outside of the costume. You let Kara be Kara without expectation or responsibility. For that, I thank you, Ms. Luthor.”

Lena tried to stifle her tears and shook her head at J’onn’s kind words. “You flatter me, Director, but I think you give me far too much credit. Kara would always be Kara and be who she is meant to be without my influence. If anything, I fear I diminish her in some way.”

J’onn leaned back in his chair arms crossed in front of his chest. “You truly believe that, don’t you, Ms. Luthor?”

“It is difficult to disagree with what you have been told your entire life, Director. Especially when it comes from the lips of those who raised you,” answered Lena shrinking into herself.

“My species are telepaths if you recall. We shared memories, emotions, experiences as casually as your people exchange greetings. It was our way of life. We bonded in a way that would be unnatural for most of humanity. Your species, for the most part, values the guardedness and individuality of the mind and emotion. In respect to that belief, I try to suppress my abilities in order to not intrude upon the minds of mankind. I am successful, usually.”

“Usually?”

“During moments of great emotional duress, good or bad doesn’t matter, the minds of people unconsciously open up. You become less guarded, less protected against psychic investigations. In some cases, your minds become like vacuums reaching out and dragging individuals like myself into them. As such, I take preventative measure for those situations like today. Can you imagine the mental duress and psychic energy that would have spread throughout this facility once the agents saw Supergirl being brought in on a stretcher? Frankly, experiencing that once was more than enough. Thus, I quarantined myself in my office, set the psychic dampeners in there to full capacity, and waited until the worst of it had subsided. Of course, I did not expect you to arrive, Ms. Luthor.”

Lena straightened herself upon hearing her name confusion and questions evident on her face. “I don’t…what do you mean, Director?”

“You are in love with Kara. You knew she was injured but not to what extent. You were barred from seeing her by her own sister. This is a perfect cacophony of event that scream mental and emotional duress. Honestly, Ms. Luthor, when you arrived, your mind was like a giant beacon. As good as my training is, I could not help but be brought into it.”

Lena’s eyes practically jumped out of her face. She mentally tried to recall what J’onn could have possibly seen in her mind, particularly the less than pure thoughts concerning a certain blonde Kryptonian. Of course, Lena realized at that moment that there was a real possibility that J’onn was reading her mind as she tried to remember what she had previously thought. _Think science and business and actuary reports. Do not think about Kara’s smile or the way her arms look in her supersuit or the dimples she has on her lower back or the way she moans your name when you do that trick with your fingers that she really likes. Dammit, Lena, you useless lesbian!_

J’onn cleared his throat to try to get Lena out of her obvious spiral. It was not the first time a human had reacted in such a way after coming to terms with the full realization of conversing with a telepath. Thankfully, the minor noise was enough to interrupt the obvious distress Lena was experiencing.

“Ms. Luthor, I am not currently seeing into your mind. As I said, I actively try to avoid doing so. It was just earlier during your time of duress that I could not circumvent it. Do you wish to know what I saw?”

“Honestly? That is probably the last thing I would ever wish to know,” Lena answered biting her lip to subdue the discomfort and anxiety slowly rising as she came to terms with the real conversation they were having.

J’onn took in the full sight of the young woman. He had been observing her throughout the telling of his entire story. After all, this was the woman, the person, that Kara had chosen, and J’onn now understood why. However, they still had much to discuss and experience, and for their sakes, J’onn knew they must achieve some semblance of equilibrium. He hoped that his next words would aid in that effort even if only minimally.

“Ms. Luthor…Lena, I say this apropos of nothing without agenda and with all sincerity, I have reached into the recesses of your mind, I have delved into the depths of your soul, I have seen your past, present, and potential, and I can honestly say that I cannot imagine a more apt heart to match Kara’s and had fate been a bit different and deemed it so, I would be honored and proud to have called you daughter.”

Whatever guards or barriers Lena had managed to retain shattered at J’onn’s words. Lena began to cry tears streaming down her face with wild abandon. She tried to stifle her sobs by placing her hands over her mouth though it was only mildly successful. Her entire life Lena had waited and wanted for the words J’onn expressed. Now, having finally heard them, she was at a loss as to how to respond or reciprocate. Lena had hoped to make a good impression on the man Kara and Alex considered a father, yet all she could muster were tears and emotion.

Sensing the inner turmoil, Lena was experiencing J’onn left his seat and ambled over to the crying woman. He placed his hands on her shoulders and simply asked, “May I?” Lena was uncertain of what he meant, but she trusted him. Apart from Kara, he was probably now the individual who knew her best. Unable to speak, Lena merely nodded her head in the affirmative. J’onn grasped her elbows and beckoned her to rise from her chair. Once fully standing, J’onn wrapped his arms in embrace around Lena. It did not quite possess the warmth and love of Kara’s hugs, but Lena still found comfort and peace in the hold.

J’onn whispered into Lena’s ear, “Thank you for everything you have done. I know my daughters, my family, would not be here alive had it not been for your intervention at times. For that, I owe you an unimaginable debt, but all I can offer is my gratitude.”

Lena did not respond. She just continued to cry and lose herself in the warmth of J’onn’s arms. Lillian had never offered warmth, comfort, love. Lena was nothing more than a tool at best for her to use or an obstacle at worst for her to overcome. Yet, she was the mother Lena knew. Lionel was her father, her blood, but he had been barely better than the woman who raised her. By comparison, he was saint next to Lillian, but that was more fantasy than memory. He never showed affection or kindness or love; at least, not without agenda or purpose. His love was a tool to dole out with intent. His fondness was conditional based on test scores and placement in competitions and how much attention and prestige his children could bring to the esteemed Luthor name. Lena, starved for love, fell into that trap and had spent her entire existence in pursuit of her father’s love and respect and admiration. Lionel was her father; that she could never change. However, here in the arms of a man who had freely given those things without expectation, Lena would like to believe that this warmth, this feeling that had spread across her entire being was what it felt like to have a dad.

Lena’s tears and sobs subsided while J’onn held her. It had been only moments, but Lena felt as though hours had passed. Eventually, she was able to compose herself and extract from J’onn’s embrace. She wiped away at her tears and breathed heavily to calm the last of her nerves. She saw the proof of her breakdown on J’onn.

“Umm…sorry about your shirt or skin, is it?” murmured Lena voice still hoarse from her earlier episode.

“Heh, heh. I work with the Danvers sisters and Winn Schott Jr. This,” J’onn stated while pointing at himself to indicate the residue of Lena’s tears, “is hardly the worst I have experienced.”

“Right…um…I should probably get back to Kara. Uh, thanks for the coffee and…um…the conversation, Director.” Lena said as she tried to awkwardly amble toward the exit.

“Of course, I’ve taken too much of your time already, and I’m sure you are anxious to see Kara once more. Before you leave, though, could you please visit Pam in HR? Her offices are two floors below this one.”

“Yes, I could, but may I ask what for?”

“She has the necessary paperwork for you to sign to grant you your DEO Access badge. Also, a few other files for you to look at concerning having a romantic relationship with a DEO asset. I believe you and Kara will have to attend a seminar of some kind.”

Lena was once more surprised by her exchanges with the Director. “I’m sorry, you’re giving me access?”

J’onn smiled at the CEO’s query. “Considering all the help you have provided Agents Danvers and Schott with their inventions, it only makes sense to bring you on as an official DEO consultant. Plus, I would like for some of their more ‘eccentric’ experiments to remain completely in house, if possible.”

Lena chuckled at the validity of J’onn’s explanation. She recalled the aftermath in the L-Corp sub-basement labs when she and Winn tried to boost the output of the Solar Grenades. It was an interesting afternoon with the actual FBI trying to convince them that L-Corp was not producing a ‘Solar Death Ray’ and that such a thing was the idiotic fantasy of science fiction not practical reality.

“That would be wise, but, frankly, I don’t think the DEO could actually afford me,” Lena responded with her eyebrow raised and signature smirk out in full force.

J’onn kept his sights on Lena. “Perhaps not. Maybe we should discuss the matter at a later time? Possibly over a game of chess?”

“How did you know…right, telepath, never mind.”

“Indeed. You appear to have propensity for the game, and it has been many years since I have had a worthy opponent.”

Lena smiled at J’onn and stretched out an open hand. “Alright, till our first game then, J’onn.”

J’onn clasped and shook Lena’s hand. “I look forward to the competition, Lena.”

Lena nodded her head in agreement and exited the breakroom toward the med bay. J’onn remained behind admiring the raven haired woman as she left. He thought how lucky they were that while she may not stand with them, Lena Luthor was unabashedly and completely on Kara’s side. He hoped that the day never came when Kara would be at odds with the DEO for he could only imagine the pain and horrors that Lena would rain down upon them for daring to harm the woman she loves.

“You’ve chosen well, Kara Zor-el.” 

*** 

Lena returned to find a slightly grumpy Kara trying to fight sleep on the bed.

“You should be resting, Kara,” Lena reprimanded.

“You were gone too long, and I missed you,” answered Kara. “What took you so long anyways?”

Lena couldn’t help but smile at her girlfriend’s concern as well as the memory of the past conversation. “Nothing really. I just had an enlightening conversation with J’onn, your Director.”

Kara shot straight up to be seated on the bed ignoring the pain she felt on her ribs from the sudden movement. “Everything okay?”

Lena walked over and pushed down her stubborn girlfriend back to rest. “Everything is fine. It’s actually really good. I think I just got your ‘space dad’s’ approval, actually,” Lena said with one of the brightest smiles Kara had ever seen on her face.

Kara chuckled at her love’s surprise. “Well, duh. Why wouldn’t he love you? What did he say exactly? I want full details.”

“I will happily regale you with the full account once we are both home safe and sound and wrapped in the finest and softest of blankets. For now, rest, Kara.”

“Pfft…fine. But now that you’re here, get in bed with me. I have trouble sleeping without my clingy Lena koala,” stated Kara arms outstretched motioning for Lena to join her.

“I will get in bed with you in spite of the nickname, dear. That is how much I love you.”

Kara moved to the side somewhat to give Lena room to join her. After a few adjustments, both eventually drifted off to sleep, holding one another tightly, letting the sounds of the other’s heartbeat lull them into slumber.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, one of the worst changes SG had, imo, when it moved from CBS to CW was the severe reduction of family moments. Season 1 had about one 'family' moment between J'onn and one of the Danvers per episode, even if it was a subtle thing though usually it was actually the focus of the scene. Season 2 had maybe a handful throughout, and I, honestly, wouldn't count some of them. 
> 
> *Spoilers for Season 1 in the next bit, I guess*
> 
> One of the best moments of Season 1, and the series, is in the training room where Alex breaks down after confessing that she, not J'onn, is the one that killed Astra. Kara, even in her anger and shock, can do nothing but try to console her sister. J'onn understanding the gravity of the moment attempts to leave the Danvers alone and is halted by Kara grabbing onto his arm. He remains. There is no real dialogue once Alex breaks down and yet there is no question what has occurred and how the dynamics and relationships have changed. That was the scene that kept playing in my mind when writing this chapter. I hope it did that and the character of J'onn justice.
> 
> *Spoilers over?*
> 
> Okay, so there is a line (technically two) that came to mind before starting this chapter that basically is what I was trying to get to. Curious to see if anyone can guess what it is. Or if there are any lines/scenes that you particularly liked.


End file.
